First, Do No Harm
by Majestrix Windrider
Summary: Dr. Ororo Munroe has created a serum that could end world hunger, but her employer would kill to keep it under wraps. Running to the FBI, her life lands in the hands of their best man, Logan MacLean. But with all not what it appears to be, will he be able
1. Default Chapter

So, what do you think?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said, what do you think?" Jean Grey asked again, a tinge of exasperation on her face. She pointed to a party dress of green silk, tight and low cut on the model in the Saks catalogue.

"That is something you would wear." Ororo said evenly, picking at her salad.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's something about work…" She trailed off, thinking. "I want to talk to you tonight. Can you come over?"  
"Yes. I don't have court until Friday. Is this Ororo Munroe to Jean Grey or client to lawyer?"

"A little of both."

"Ah." Dr. Ororo Munroe worked for the Bronson Group, a mega conglomerate of the pharmaceuticals world that employed the best and produced the best, especially in their stock value. Their scientists were eagerly sought after, and their botany division, where Ororo worked, was reputed to be the best in the world.

In addition to being a great brain respected profusely in her field, Ororo was a magnanimous beauty. With her long white hair and even mocha skin and blue eyes, almost all of the men in Bot Head, short for Botany Headquarters of Bronson Group, had at least four sexual dreams a week where she was the star.

"But I shouldn't let it bring down our lunch." Ororo brightened. "When do you have to be back at the office?"

"Three." Jean looked at her watch. The brilliant red headed lawyer was a step away from making partner at her firm, Ashby, Donald, and Trent. Usually in tailored suits in shades of green, she was used to using her smile to disarm juries, while her glare could inspire fear in the most seasoned prosecutor.

Tall and slender, her green eyed gaze confused many a man in her trial career, for it revealed little of her intellect, thinking her a bimbo who acquired a token degree. But once they heard her speak, shock set in as they realized they weren't dealing with a woman who had a dynamite body, but a lawyer who could talk circles around their cases and make wimps out of their most tough witnesses.

"That gives us two hours. We'll pick up the dress and a pint of Haagen-Dazs, and talk for a while." Ororo offered, pushing the tomato salad away disdainfully. As a senior researcher, she was allowed to pick her lunch hours, as long as you finished the work. They did not notice the tourist gawking at their legs as he snapped pictures of their faces with a highpowered zoom lens. Once his roll was completed, he put it on top of a trashcan and walked away nonchalantly. Two seconds afterward a man wearing dark colors and matching glasses picked it up.

A few hours later the guard looked up from his newspaper and stared at Dr. Munroe as she flashed her badge and continued moving, her long braid hanging down the back of her tasteful pinstripe suit as it hugged her supple body. He watched her progress down the hall and adjusted his fly, oblivious to the look of digest on her face as she slid her badge in the lock, waiting for the light to blink. It flashed green and she pushed open the door to the lab. "Good morning Henry." She mustered a smile and sat down at her terminal.

"Ororo." He smiled as he leaned over the side of her shoulder. "What are you up to?" He knew close proximity bothered her.

"Research." She said noncommittally, and missed the frown as she quickly checked her email. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Just that the master bater will be going offline soon." The mainframe was lightheartedly referred to as the master bater, for some reason unknown for years. Ororo turned and her chest ran into Henry's arm. He looked down and almost fainted, but she wasn't paying attention.

"When does this start?"

"In half an hour. But we get the rest of the day off and tomorrow." He said as if he engineered it himself.

"I see. Voluntary?"

"Of course, but we have no pressing experiments, and the higher ups said you could relax your hold on Project: Greenland."

"I'd rather not." Ororo said as she turned back. Henry frowned and took a deep breath, and started again.

"Well I thought we could get a drink tonight, you know, talk a little over dinner…"

"Henry, I keep my professional and personal life separate."

"Okay, that's respectable. What's the research?" He tried to keep his voice light and carefree, but he was boiling inside.

"Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Clue me in." Henry insisted again.

"I'd rather not."

"I'm hurt you're going to leave your partner in the dark." Ororo became riled, and they were the only ones in the computer lab. 

"We are not partners Henry. We've worked on three projects. Three out of seventeen. We are not partners." She sighed as she saw him angrily pick up his jacket and leave. Rubbing her temples with relief, Ororo produced a minidisk from her jacket pocket and slipped it into her terminal, and glancing at her clock, realized time was seeping away quickly. 

Bringing up a database she built to cross reference anything in the master computer with her current project and baby, codenamed Greenland. Downloading everything that came up, the file transfer took thirteen minutes, causing Ororo to tap her heel in nervous energy. What if someone came looking for her? From the looks of things, the day and a half off wasn't voluntary after all…

Her computer beeped and she smiled, sliding the disk out and signing out of her terminal, every pc around dark and eerily quiet. Placing the disk back in her breast pocket she smoothed her jacket and took a deep breath. A hand landed on her shoulder and she whirled around, squelching a scream. 

" Dr. Munroe, you can't be here any longer." The guard at the front said, while marveling he was actually touching the beautiful genius. Ororo looked down at his hand and back at him, and he removed it quickly.

"Thank you Stanley. I'll be leaving now." She picked up her purse and slid past, quelling the need to run. Somewhere on the higher levels Ororo was the topic of conversation. 

"You were right." He said, glaring at the drink in his hand. "I know she's suspicious."

"Of course."

"I want to know exactly what she knows. If she leaves tonight, sting quickly and quietly, no mistakes." The man in charge sat back, his hands in a triangle as he contemplated. "Do you think she's fallen for the electronic trail?"

"She has a lot intelligence. It's too premature to say." He said carefully. 

"I want this handled, and handled well."

"Yes sir."

"I trust you."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Ororo emerged from the shower, her hair wet as she turned on her laptop. She wouldn't trust her desktop, and after two hours of reading her suspicions were confirmed. Her own department would use her experiment that was supposed to help millions to instead kill them. She laughed bitterly.

Project: Greenland. A serum that, once injected into impoverished soil, would allow lush growth to occur once again. That fact alone would tip the balance of power in the world, for third world countries would no longer have to rely on other nations. No aid would be needed period, and famine would be a thing of the past.

But instead of the results bringing joy and excitement, she was called to the office of Mr. Summers, the president of The Bronson Group. She still recalled that conversation two weeks ago. "Hello Mr. Summers." She said as she sat down in the plush chair in front of his desk. The youngish man turned from his breathtaking view and smiled at her, and especially the slight cleavage she revealed as she declined some coffee from his assistant.

"Good Morning to you Dr. Munroe. I was told the results of your experiments. I wanted to tell you you've made an important discovery."

"That I know. This will revolutionize the world." Ororo smiled, crossing her legs. She was ill at ease because Mr. Summers never took off the dark sunglasses he wore, although the light in his office was of the soft variety. Three men sat on the other side of the room, not saying anything, but watching her closely.

"That it will. But it is up to us to make certain that it is used wisely." She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you getting at." Mr. Summers laughed slightly and the other three took their cues from him, bringing forth a fake semblance of laughter.

"My department heads said you were smart."

"I wouldn't have gotten the job if I weren't." Ororo replied coolly.

"Touché. What I mean Ororo is that Project: Greenland isn't for everyone." She looked surprised.

"Of course it is. I spent three years researching if there would be any ill effects later on, it's perfect for civilian use. I think we should ship it to Africa as soon as possible, FDA approval pending of course, but I sent offthe paper work already." His jaw tightened ever so slightly, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Perhaps we're not on the same wavelength. It will cripple many industrialized nations' economies. This is a delicate matter." Mr. Summers came around the desk and sat down on the corner, leaning forward and smiling as if he and Ororo were good friends. She smiled coldly.

"I understand. It's profits instead of saving lives. I thought that's what this company valued and cherished above the bottom line. I guess I was wrong." She stood quickly. "Will that be all?" 

"For the moment." He watched her walk to the door and leave, and Mr. Summers let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, what a walk. What do you have for me." He turned to the three. That was the last thing she heard as she walked away.

"She's tense. Her body language wasn't telling me anything besides she was a little hungry and put off by your little diatribe." Dr. Wellington said, looking at his notes. He was Mr. Summer's personal body language expert, and billed him at a thousand dollars an hour. 

"Why didn't I know she already submitted the papers to the FDA? Could that cause trouble for the group?"

"Which one?" Mr. Mathews said slyly, and the men laughed a little.

"The only one that really matters."

"I don't think so. Nothing could tie it back to us, and if it did, it would be her word against ours, and we're very close to buying the Attorney General. Shouldn't be more than a few weeks." He nodded, his legal expertise coming in handy yet again, as usual.

"Good, everything should be on schedule soon. The Leader hates it when things aren't timely." Mr. Summers turned to the last man and glared behind his glasses. "What do you have?"

"Normal routine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"What have the surveillance brought back?"

"You didn't tell me you wanted invasive surveillance. I just followed her as you requested." Murphy smirked, loving the look of discomfort on his face. "I'll do it if you want me to Scott."

"Please do." He kept his thoughts to himself because officially, while he outranked him, Murphy had a direct line to the Leader, and was one of the most trusted advisors.

"We'll have it done as soon as possible. Not like I need a reason to watch her." Murphy smiled his greasy smile and the impromptu meeting adjourned as inconspicuously as it started.

A knock on her door roused her from her musings, and she checked her robe and opened the door. "Jean. You're almost late." The red head came in quickly, shaking the water out of her hair.

"I didn't know we had settled on a time. I'm sorry. So, what's the problem?" She hung up her coat and joined Ororo on the couch in front of the warm fire.

"I think I've come across a conspiracy." Jean tapped her emerald fingernail against her knee and looked spaced out. "What is it?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word conspiracy before. This must be serious."

"It is." She relayed everything she knew over the hour, including the in company memos, the meeting, and her suspicions, in no way knowing that everything was being recorded and analyzed.

"Whoa." Jean said, sipping the tea that was served.

"I know. What should I do. You know the law, is there anything that could be done?"

"Well, I'm not in corporate antitrust, and that's what it sounds like. My field is corporate liability, and they haven't crossed any boundaries there." She thought for a moment, putting her mug on the coffee table. "I know an old source in the FBI. I'm sure I can get you an appointment."

"That's a start. Thanks." Ororo smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

"No problem. What are sisters for?" They laughed. "Do you have proof, a disk or a printout of some sort?"

"Yes." Jean made the cut off sign at her neck and Ororo nodded her head. If Jean didn't know, then Jean couldn't tell.

"Hey, I've got to go. I need to look over some briefs for a friend, and my whirlpool is seriously calling me." Ororo rose as well and walked her to the door. 

"Thanks for all of your help." They hugged and Jean looked out into the clearing sky. The rain was gone and she no longer needed her umbrella.

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow at lunch. I'll tell you if I got you in or not."

"Great. Bye!" She waved as Jean ran to her Navigator and pulled out of the long drive, pulling away from the stately two story home.

*

"We'll have to bide our time."

"She didn't reveal anything?"

"Somewhat, but I don't know of what extent she really knows." Murphy bit into a sub and chomped loudly over the cell phone. Scott winced and rolled his eyes. "She also wants to go to the FBI."

"We can't have that. Does she have evidence?"

"I don't know how much. She hasn't left the house since she got there. We'll go in when she goes to work."

"Good. We'll talk later."

"Whatever." Murphy hung up the phone and turned back to the woman two hundred feet away. The high powered scope in front of him made watching a breeze. She momentarily phased out of his line of sight, but the sound and motion sensors that were stationed around the stairs picked up her light steps. She reappeared on the landing and went into her bedroom, taking off the robe.

His mouth dropped open as he pressed the record button on the scope. Scott would enjoy this…


	3. Chapter 3

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

"He said he would meet with you." Jean smiled as she bit into her Ruben sandwich at their favorite deli, just two blocks from her law firm.

"Wonderful. When?" Ororo grinned back as she sipped her lemonade, twirling her onion ring around a slender finger.

"Whenever you want. It seems to be important."

"Then you won't mind if I bail on our lunch do you? I don't have much of an appetite, and I won't until I get this problem resolved."

"Go ahead. It's not like I can't eat alone." The microphone in the salt shaker picked up their laughter, and Ororo's departure after Jean gave her directions. As she watched Ororo leave, Jean reached for one of Ororo's onion rings and knocked the shaker onto the floor, causing Murphy to cry out with the metallic screeching upon impact. "Oops…" Jean said as she picked it up, signaling for the check.

Murphy called Scott and waiting to get sent through three people until he picked up. "What's going on?" Summers asked.

"She's going to the FBI."

"Damn."

"How do you want this done?"

"It's too risky to follow her to the building."

"I know."

"Then why did you call?" Scott asked irritably.

"Because I wanted you to know. How do you want this handled?"

"Just come back. We'll need to talk to the leader."

"I can talk to the leader without you." Murphy reminded him, not without a lot of smugness.

"I know. We need to regroup."

"Since you were so nice, I'll come back." He laughed and hung up.

*

"A Mister Remy LeBeau. I have a standing appointment." Ororo beamed at the bored secretary.

"Please, wait right here." She motioned to a group of chairs and Ororo sat, nervous and relieved as she crossed her legs. A few men came by for some reason or another and admired her, but she ignored them as usual, and looked at her watch. Two minutes later a tall man walked out of an office and looked around, spotting Ororo.

"Dr. Munroe?" He asked.

"Yes. Hello." She stood and offered her hand to the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Pressing matters presented themselves. I'm Remy LeBeau." Ororo nodded and sighed.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure, how about my office?" They walked the quick distance and he closed the door behind them.

*

"Jean?"

"Yes?"

"There was someone on the phone who said you've had a break in and you need to talk to the police. They're already at your house." The secretary said discreetly, whispering as she leaned her head into the spacious office.

"Shit. This destroys my schedule!" Jean said shakily, covering her fear as she threw a few folders into her briefcase. She missed the sympathetic frown of the secretary's mouth as she rushed past, almost sprinting to her car.

*

"That's quite a story Dr. Munroe." Remy said as he twirled a pencil.

"And it's all true."

"I believe you. Do you have hard proof?" He tried not to sound too eager.

"Yes, of course. Is what they're doing illegal?" Ororo asked. The wheels in Remy's head turned at a fast pace, assessing what the Bureau had in their possession. A woman who worked at the firm they had been tracking and trying to bust for decades, but she didn't know what they were doing. Not really. She thought all they were doing was not helping people when they could. That of course isn't illegal, but some of the other things they participate in are, like the use of the warped variant of her concoction. Time to lay on some facts.

"Quietly they have bombed villages with biological sprays, and none have survived. Your questions and answers match our investigation, which has been going on for years."

"They've actually done it? Oh dear lord…" She raised her hand to her throat absently.

"Dr. Munroe, it is no longer safe for you to be at home." Remy started as the door opened. Ororo turned and watched a man walk in and close the door. "You would be safer with us." She looked from the man to Mr. LeBeau in shock.

"I can't just get up and leave. I'm working on a crucial experiments!"

"Do you want to die?" the newcomer asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A pertinent one. Dr. Munroe, meet Mr. Logan MacLean, witness protection." Lebeau made the introductions.

"I don't need protection."

"Oh, yes you do." Logan produced a manila folder and handed it to Ororo. She looked down at it in her hands, unmoving. "By all means, read it. Really get to know your employers." Her hesitating hand finally opened it.

*

"Hello?" Jean yelled s she opened her door. Nothing was out of order, and she didn't see a cop car around. "Hello?!" She never saw the man with the large knife. His gloved hands came around her slender face and pulled her against him, and he stabbed her twice in the stomach.

She screamed in agony against the glove, feeling faint. The man felt her struggle and smiled as he stabbed her three more times. Jean could no longer think as her life ebbed away, her last moments in total pain and torture. The man brought up the bloody knife and let her see it, her life blood splashed all over the blade and spilling onto her hunter green pant suit from the jagged holes in her abdomen. He quickly sliced the sharp edge across her neck, finally ending her life. The dead body of litigator Jean Grey hit the ground wetly, the sightless green eyes watching the escape of her murderer. 

*

"They've killed employees?"

"Seventeen."

"Three since I've been hired. I was told they were let go. I never worked with them, so I couldn't verify, nor did I care. I was too busy trying to get promoted."

"You must testify." LeBeau stressed. Ororo looked up, and for a brief second, he pitied her position. 

"In court."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"And you need protection." Logan said gruffly.

"I will not be treated like a prisoner. I'll pack some bags and go stay with a friend." Ororo closed the folder. She wished she had never opened it. Lists of illegal activity and treasons done by her company were extensive. 12,000 people they've killed in villages alone, testing their airborne viruses they've then turned around and sold to other governments, almost half the number of people killed were a child.

"Do you want to be exterminated?" Remy stood, trying to stare her down.

"No. I'll come back whenever the court date comes." She said firmly.

"At least let me escort you. You're an important witness, and they won't hesitate to try and kill you." Logan said, removing the patronizing tone from his voice. Her demeanor softened and she assented.

*

Logan drove Ororo's Explorer as if he owned it, maneuvering through traffic quickly. She told him an address and he frowned. "That's not your address."

"No, it's my friend's. I've got to tell her I need to leave." Loan drove there quickly, and parked beside the green SUV already in there. Once the engine was silent Ororo hopped out, and as soon as her pumps hit the cement, Logan was right beside her, looking around and scanning the tree lined street. She pushed the doorbell to the side door and waited, but there was no answer. Frowning, she touched the door knob and it swung open, slamming against the wall behind it.

The kitchen looked normal and Ororo stepped in. Logan Un-holstered his gun and steeped in front of her, and they slowly began their progress into the house. He stopped and looked into the living room, stopping too late to shield Ororo from the sight. She saw the large puddle of blood on the cream carpet and dread welled up inside of her as the couch fell away from her line of vision and her best friend's body came into view.

Ororo suppressed a scream as a feeling of numbness over came her. "I'm sorry." Logan said, genuinely concerned as he saw the abject grief in her luminous eyes. In his subconscious he heard a slightly beep, and his eyes widened. Picking Ororo up he hauled ass out of the house as it exploded.

They were thrown by the force of the blast, Logan slammed to the pavement as Ororo hit a tree. She fell to the ground unconscious, oblivious to the burning house.

*

"The Leader is pleased, but he wants Munroe dead." Murphy said as he looked down at Scott. Scott was drinking a stiff drink, trying his best to ignore the tone of Murphy's voice.

"I want her dead as well, but the FBI are involved, and the two who are most immediate have not been approached by the society." He downed the rest of the drink.

"It's not a problem."

*

Ororo opened her eyes and looked into the face of Logan. "How are you feeling?" He asked, helping her up into a sitting position on the bed.

"I've been better." She mumbled. Logan turned away to check his gun, silently cursing himself at his stupidity. Just being near that woman made his instincts off kilter.

"The woman's not in any pain now." He said, resisting the urge to comfort her.

"The woman," Ororo said sarcastically, "was Jean Grey! My best friend for ten years! She liked to read, ski, eat, and argue while we watched good movies." She scrambled out of the bed. "She was always there for me and I was always there for her!" Logan turned at her shouting. "And you don't care, all you want is for me to live until the court date, then I could just jump off a cliff and it wouldn't matter to you." Logan wanted to say something, but didn't. It was best to let her get it all out now, but he surely did not want her dead.

"She would always say something funny, come over for breakfast and eat all of my muffins. Inviting herself to dinner and expecting me to do the same on an almost nightly basis. I had a permanent room at her house and she had one at mine. We wanted to have children at the same time and I fought hard to get her to wear a color besides green." Tears coursed down Ororo's brown cheeks as her grief ran a quick course.

"She liked Cherry Garcia Ben & Jerry's ice cream and she liked to run like I did." It was getting hard to breathe and Logan brought his arm around her slim waist. "I…I…" She started to sob, large cries wracking her slim frame as he held her close, stroking her head and murmuring. After a while, the shock of the day and death of her best friend was too much, and she passed out into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Ororo asked without opening her eyes. Logan looked over at her, lying on her side with her arm acting as a pillow, a defeated look to her. She had been unconscious for almost five hours.

"Somewhere safe." Was all he said as he looked out of the semi closed window. She sighed and reluctantly let the world in, the severity of the afternoon weighing heavily in her mind. Jean…dead… It was hard to image, but she saw all of the blood herself, blood as red as her hair. Refusing tears, she sat up and looked around.

It was nighttime, the lights of the city the only illumination available. Ororo watched Logan as he stared at something outside. "What do I do." He turned.

"Let me protect you. Powerful enemies are out there, and they've killed before. As you know." He reminded her, coming to kneel in front of her. She sighed and crossed her legs, and Logan had to remind himself to keep his mind on the case.

"Has anyone you protected ever been killed?"

"Never."

"Please, just keep me alive. I will testify to everything." Logan nodded.

"Good. Where's the disk. Do you have it or know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"It's not at your house is it?"

"No."

"Then you can get to it reasonably safe, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I want to know. I can't tell if I don't know." Tears welled up in Ororo's eyes as she realized that was Jean's reasoning as well. And it still got her killed. She watched Logan stand up and stretch slightly. "You'll need a new identity."

"And where will I get that?" She asked, slipping off her pumps.

"Remy will take care of that." He eyed the suit she wore, black linen jacket and matching skirt, white shirt. "You'll need a change of clothes."

"No way I could get some from my own closet is there?" She joked weakly, looking away. He sighed as it registered how changed her life was now that she was on the run.

"Look, I'll try to make this as easy on you as possible, but you must realize how much they want you dead. I've already received a report that your house was watched and somewhat bugged. They killed your friend because they thought she knew something."

"She didn't."

"That didn't matter to them. It was precaution, and it was a message. If you talk, they'll do the same to you." She looked up at him in slight anger.

"Then I should keep my mouth shut!" Ororo stood and she realized he was as tall as she was, even a little bit over. She looked into his eyes and was confused at what she saw there. His stare kept her from saying anything, being near him made her feel odd.

"I think you should testify. Those bastards need to be taught a lesson, or does your friend's death mean anything to you?" Logan said lowly, immediately wishing he could take it back as he saw the pain on her face.

"I hate you." That was all she said as she walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. His shoulders slumped as he berated himself, cell phone ringing."Speak."

"It's Remy. I've talked to the director. The identity will be ready soon. Is she safe?"

"Yes, but she doesn't like me."

"What? With your personality?" The sarcasm was biting even over the phone, and Logan couldn't help but laugh. Ororo turned as she heard him through the bathroom door and she glared at the wood as if it had done something to her instead of Logan.

She turned to the shower and it looked inviting. The day made her feel dirty and her nerves were almost fried. Stripping quickly, she stepped in and turned on the water, as cold as she could get it. The cascading water felt good as it traipsed down her body. So much had happened in such a short time…not enough time to process it. 

Ororo ignored the knock on the door ten minutes later. "Dr. Munroe." She turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. "Dr. Munroe, is everything alright in there?" She let him knock again before she sighed and pulled open the door.

"Yes, everything's just peachy." Ororo said in a fake, cheerful voice. "What do you want?" Logan's eyes were wide as they roved over her nude body. Long legs flowed into generous hips, narrowing into a slim waist with toned stomach muscles. Her breasts were large and firm, water ribboning down, dripping from her dark tipped nipples. Silver white hair hung all the way down her graceful back, ending in the most perfect set of buns he had ever seen. Ororo smiled softly to herself as she saw his look of pure lust, and took her time as she turned around to retrieve her towel.

Once the white terry cloth enveloped her brown body, the spell was broken, and Logan could speak again. "Um…I've got to go pick up some stuff at the Bureau, and I'll bring you back some clothes. Don't let anyone in who knocks, I'll have a key." He moved back so she could step out of the bathroom.

"Sounds simple." Ororo went to close the blinds and she sat on the bed, taking the brush out of her purse, quickly running it through her hair. He watched her for a second and shrugged. 

"What are you going to do for clothes until I get back?"

"This towel is fine." Logan suddenly wished he could stay and watch.

"Okay then. I'll be back in two hours." She didn't look in his direction until the door closed, when she let loose a sigh of relief. The man played with her emotions, so she decided to play with his. One minute he was almost human, the next, a machine with eyes only on the goal. He isn't interested in her, but she found herself attracted to him, immensely. Her eyes went out of focus as she wondered what he was thinking about.

*

"She's scared." Logan said, frowning at Remy, who handed him a large suitcase. 

"She should be. Here are the clothes."

"Thanks. Munroe wasn't made aware of all of the risks." He took the suitcase and put it beside him on the floor.

"You were there. You could have stepped in. But you know how important it is to the director to have this case wrapped up. We've been after The Bronson Group for years." Remy sighed and rubbed his temples. "I heard about her friend. How's she taking it?"

"Not well, as expected. She thought that because Ms. Grey didn't know anything, they wouldn't want to hurt her. I couldn't tell her that they did it to scare her. She'd break down." Logan sat down in the leather couch and looked out of the window. "She's just a scientist."

"She's in this now Logan, and she's the biggest break we've had so far. We can't lose her."

"I have never lost a witness LeBeau. You know that."

"Yeah I know." The door opened and Katherine Pryde walked in quickly, dropping a saran wrapped package on the desk. 

"Your identification and hers, keys to a car in the parking garage, blue mustang, and an apartment on the east side. Lower, near central park. Five grand in cash, and a fake credit card with real credit." She smiled a little at her joke and waited for instructions. Logan picked up the stuff and grinned.

"Thanks Kitty, you're the best."

"That's why I work here." Kitty flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and left, the door clicking behind her. Once she was clear of the door she hurried down the hall and to the elevator. Taking the elevators to the 35th floor, she bypassed a couple of irate secretaries and knocked on the door to Mr. Charles Xavier's office. A quick come in was all she needed as she entered quickly.

"What do you have for me?"

"Everything's been planted. Mr. Summers said that everything is ready on his end and you should have what you want soon." Xavier smiled cruelly as he looked out of the window. Standing up, he was a quietly menacing person, someone people had a hard time deciding what they thought of him when they first met him.

"Excellent. Now leave." Kitty smiled nervously and left, not wanting to get on his bad side. Xavier sighed and glared out of his view. One woman. One woman would try and bring down the operation that had taken hundreds of years and many lifetimes to complete? His predecessor's vision would not be brought down so easily. Time for a little mishap…

*

Logan opened the door and found Ororo sitting on the couch, her face in a frown as she dejectedly looked through all of the channels for something to watch. She looked up as he closed the door, and true to her word, she was still dressed in her towel. "I'm back." He said gruffly as he put all of the stuff down on the kitchen table.

"Oh really…" She rose and came over. Ororo ran her hand over the suitcase. "Some clothes for me are in there?"

"Yeah. Hurry up and dress, we're moving out." 

"Where." She picked up the suitcase and put it on the couch, opening the old looking lock.

"Someplace in the city. I haven't seen it yet." Logan admitted as he unwrapped all of their identification. Ororo looked at him and frowned, letting the towel drop to her feet.

"So how do you know it's secure?"

"Because I trust the people I work with. I've worked for them many years." He stared at her as she leisurely picked up a blue cotton pullover with a hood and a long khaki skirt. A sterling brow rose in amusement and she lifted a white bra from the clothes. 

"So, you knew my bra size." Logan coughed and looked uncomfortable. She laughed and picked up her clothes, walking into the bedroom, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Sitting at the table, he groaned slightly. What was that woman doing to him? He always had a rule; don't get involved with your subjects. There had been women who were ugly, and they were easy. There had been women who were pretty, but his will held out. The men were not even a problem. But he had never encountered a woman as beautiful as Ororo Munroe.

She radiated snobbishness and class, refined intellect. Everything he happened not to like in a woman. She irritated him to no end, and he found himself wanting more. "I'm ready to go." His mind snapped out of the reverie and gave her an appreciating look.The cotton pullover, which hugged her chest almost like a second skin, was a compliment to her eyes, which seemed to have illumination all their own. 

The skirt made him realize how long her legs really was, ending in black boots. Her hair was done up in a bun at the nape of her neck, soft tendrils lilting down her slender neck. He wanted to touch that hair… not a good sign.

"Good. You take a long time to dress." Logan said gruffly, pushing past her to close the suitcase. She glared at the back of his head as she picked up her suit and shirt, yanking the suitcase back out of his hand and putting the clothes in. Ororo smiled softly and handed it back to him, and Logan glared at her. This would be a hard case.

*

"What do you want me to do?" Scott asked slowly, his nervousness evident.

"I want you to track the bundle. When it stops for five minutes, go and kill them both."

"Mr. Xavier-"

"I should kill you. Don't say my name over the phone."

"I'm sorry sir…" Scott started to tremble hard.

"You will be. We only have a few months to put our plan into action. The Society won't wait another hundred years."

"I understand sir."

"If you don't, I know Murphy will." The threat hung in the air as the line disconnected. Scott's heart beat hard as he put the phone down. The leader wouldn't put an idiot like Murphy in his place? Would he? The insecurity started.

*

"Sir?"

"Yes Jubilee."

"It's your wife on line one." She smiled into the intercom, just itching to get to lunch.

"Thank you. Have a nice lunch."

"You too. Would you like for me to bring you something back?"

"No thanks."

"Good bye.  
"Bye." Remy sighed and picked up the phone. "Marie, hi."

"Ah am so angry." He blinked.

"What happened?"

"We were bugged."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah said, we were bugged. Someone in your Bureau bugged our house. I swept it like I do every week and the detector picked up seven, one in our bedroom! Our bedroom!" She yelled, her southern accent always more pronounced when she was angry.

"Petite, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…" Remy's mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. His house wasn't an authorized sting, which he knew for a fact.

"So you don't know who?"

"No, I don't."

"Black Ops?"

"Could be."

"I'm going to my mothers. You call me when it's safe." Her voice softened and she sighed. "Ah'm worried about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine, and get down to the bottom of it." He put a lot of reassurance he didn't feel into his voice, and he could tell she felt better.

"Ah know you will. I love you."

"I love you too chere." She hung up the phone and he sighed, rubbing his temples. Someone bugged his house as soon as he found the witness to the Bronson case, not too long after Ms. Grey was murdered and her house destroyed. They were linked, he was sure of it… but who? And with their own equiptment?


	5. Chapter 5

The Society. A group of people dedicated to the total domination of the planet. Taken with just that bit of information, someone of a sound mind would laugh, but if you align it with the activities of a singular group of people, you have a conspiracy of a debilitating magnitude.

The Druid Sect. A legend in Ireland that surfaced in ancient times, a group of people who were rumored to have magical powers and worshiped trees. A front. An Arab, stranded from his home, his ship wrecked against the jagged cliffs of the country.

Found by a particularly gullible band of people he didn't know existed. Enthralled by his ways, they pledged allegiance to his way of life and he manipulated him. The Arabic culture was one of the most economically advanced, in wealth and in practice, and he found a wiling audience to convey his information.

In secrecy they came and in secrecy they completed their work. Slowly gathering resources, making their own rich on the principles that were taught to the group long ago. Always recruiting, ones who wanted power and money at all costs, including lives of others.

They have killed monarchs, collapsed whole governments and arraigned the death of presidents and CEO's who got in their way. No one had escaped their ranks with their lives, no one in seven hundred years.

Their name, the Illuminati, which means "those of illuminated thinking" was well known by that time, and they couldn't use it without everyone becoming suspicious. It wasn't in their best interest to be high profile at that moment, not when it was so ripe to shift the economy of the world. 

They engineered the Great Depression and the assassination of two civil rights leaders. They considered Malcolm X to be to militant for them to use, so they killed him. Martin Luther King was manipulated at first, for his pacifist ways and his want of material wealth. When he woke up and realized he was being an enemy to his people, they had to pull the plug. Even Kennedy was too much of a wildcard for them, he had to go.

No one person knows exactly how dangerous they are, which makes them even more insidious. Operate in the shadows, only the top echelon knows the true plan. It is only told once, and if you forget the goal, you're killed. Xavier clawed his way to the top by exposing the weak natures of the ones ahead of him. Weakness is frowned upon, and a weak house cannot stand, so they were killed steadily, Xavier promoted.

In the eighties they decided they needed a top man in the FBI. They already had one in every branch of the government, the CIA and the NSA, when the FBI was just an infant. Placed perfectly and his way paved by others before him, he assumed his job with gracious silence, all the while the goals of the Society foremost in his mind. 

Africa was the goal. One of the most important goals. Sliced up when they had a member of the group in every kingdom in Europe, even popes they've had in their grasp, all used to open Africa to their pockets. Untold billions when there wasn't that much money in the entire world. Billions of people for labor, tons of deposits of precious metal and gems, oil, and salt.

Staging the Spanish Inquisition, it set the stage for the opening of Africa, and when it ran its course, they suddenly had a way in. Follow a few tribes, and wait fifty years. The indigenous people, which they considered primitive and inferior, used and threw away precious metals because it didn't matter. They knew where to get plenty more, and have grown up with the unwitting wealth for generations.

First, the people had to be removed, but they had a spirit they didn't count on, a ruthlessness of their own that came out when faced with evil, and that's what the society is, evil. Whole villages destroyed, looted and burned. Women and children killed, abused, tortured in front of the men who could do nothing. Spears cannot hold up to swords and armor. 

Finding kings and chief who wanted more wealth than they had eagerly tried to help, selling their people into slavery, never to see their land again. While it was true most thought it would be like African slavery, a slave had some rights, could marry without consent, could bring his family and could protect his wife from his master, quite a few realized it wasn't , and continued to sell.

Whole civilizations were decimated and discredited, slammed under the fist of society as they waged war against the Dark Continent. The transplanting of white peoples into places of amazing mineral wealth unsurped the ability for Africa to get back on its feet, thus causing it to be dependent in all ways. Uprisings were crushed with a brutality they were not used to, things they could not fathom doing to another, breathing human.

Colonized, told to think the only way for survival was to reject your culture, it became easier to control, because most Africans became more European than the European, making them easier to crush. And over the years as wars broke out and uprisings became successful, the society pulled back for a lull, and watched the floundering begin. 

By then it was industrialized nations, and democracy was the flavor of the day. Businesses instead of kings from far away came in and offered to bring jobs and money to the lacking economy, but the rape of the land began anew, causing more problems under the guise of "progress."

And now, one woman. One woman could destroy almost a millennia of work. That would not be tolerated. Bigger, stronger, MEN had been brought down. A woman would not be their stumbling block. Xavier smiled as he looked out his window. She'll be dead by nightfall.

*

Logan unlocked the door to the apartment and turned on the lights. Frowning he lowered his gun. "Look, Remy, don't make me shoot you." He holstered his weapon and took the suitcase from Ororo.

"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you, and I think the phone's too risky." He sat at the table, and rubbed his face.

"Of course it is." Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"My house was bugged."

"Who would bug your house?" Ororo asked as she closed the door, locking it and unlocking it, and locking it again. Four locks on the door, and she didn't feel safe.

"That's what I want to know. I sent Marie to her mothers." Remy took a drink of his beer and looked into the bottle dejectedly.

"I don't like the smell of this. Think it's an inside job?"

"They were stupid enough to use our own equipment. I don't know, it could be to throw me off. This case is more important than we thought." Ororo looked surprised and became grim. 

"So you weren't taking it seriously before?" She asked, accusingly.

"That's not what I meant, okay? What I mean is, it's so important that they've bugged my house andthink I'll talk or I know too much to live." He sneered at his bottle again.

"Get a hold of yourself." Logan came over and threw the bottle in the sink. Remy didn't even flinch, just sighed and leaned back further. Ororo looked at the scene and groaned inwardly. Is this what she gave her life up for? "Did you leave anyone behind?  
"Jubilee is in the back room. I couldn't have her there alone. She knows as much as I do. Almost, and that makes her dangerous." Logan nodded and sat down as well. Ororo felt like a third wheel and cleared her throat. 

"Oh, here." Logan passed her a driver's license. She chuckled slightly as she read the name.

"Mary?" Remy cracked a smile.

"What about it?"

"You think I'm a Mary?" Logan frowned.

"Look, just deal with it." Ororo frowned and stomped to the back room, almost slamming the door when she saw Jubilee. The pretty Asian woman was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hello." She looked up and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee." She stood and they shook hands. "You're the witness aren't you?"

"The witness is it? Yes, I am. But please, call me Mary." Ororo held up the card and Jubilee smiled.

"He has a way with names…" Was all she said as she sat back down. Ororo went to the window and leaned her head against the glass. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Don't worry, Logan is the best protector in the business. Very into his work, and with your looks, you don't have to worry about him watching you." Jubilee tried for a joke, and Ororo laughed.

"Thanks, I think."

"Not a problem." Ororo looked down at the new license and examined it. A standard New York State license with a fictitious address near the Upper East Side. Walking distance from the park, where she liked to have lunch on the weekends. If she tried that now, she probably would get shot. 

The picture was fine, she's never known herself to take bad pictures, but something… She put her thumb on it, and felt a slight warmth. Frowning she turned to Jubilee. "Is this supposed to be warm?" She indicated the picture on the license.

"Damn." Jubilee yanked the permit out of her hands and ran down the hall to the living room, where Remy and Logan were planning. "Guys, it's homing." The reaction was instantaneous. Remy picked up the suitcase as Ororo came out of the bedroom, ushering both ladies to the fire escape. Logan snatched the license and stuffed it down the garage disposal, unholstering his gun and going after them. 

They made it to the roof, where they crossed several buildings, taking another group of fire escapes down to the ground, and started running. The door to the apartment was thrown open, all four locks shot with a silencer. Murphy and his men surveyed the situation and saw the open window leading to outside. "DAMN!" He rubbed his temples as his men looked uncomfortable. The leader wouldn't take too kindly to this recent development.

*

"I thought we were safe!" Ororo hissed as they melted into the New York sidewalk. No one looked, no one asked questions, but everyone saw two beautiful women being hurried along by two men. Most didn't care, except for a few men who admired the women. Ororo's hair had come out of her bun and it fanned out behind her like a flag, drawing some slight attention.. Logan scanned the crowd for the usual followers as his arm secured itself around her waist as they walked, his hand quickly gathering her hair and pushing the hood over.. That was too close, they had enemies in their own camp. Kitty… she knew.

"We were betrayed. That tends to be a surprise." Logan looked over at Remy, who had Jubilee by the hand and the suitcase. Their pace was brisk, but brought no attention as he and Remy thought up and rejected many plans. "Library. Nearest Library or museum."

"The M.O.M.A." Jubilee said without hesitation.

"The what?" Remy asked, still scanning his surroundings.

"The Museum of Modern Art." Ororo supplied. She pointed down the street to their left, and a banner with the name flew in the wind. 

"Good. We need to talk and regroup."

*

"You what?" Scott couldn't keep the smug sound from his voice.  
"I said they weren't there." Murphy said, trembling with anger. 

"So you failed."

"No, they weren't there. I didn't have the correct information."

"The Leader will not be pleased."

"I know what the leader feels more than you do." Scott laughed at the weak jab aimed at him.

"I don't care. You're going to feel it harder than anyone else. I have orders."

"What orders? I wasn't given any orders."

"Too bad. What's three plus four?" Murphy's forehead creased in confusion.

"Seven." That was the last thing he said as one of his men raised his gun and shot three times into his temple.

*

"What should we do?" Jubilee asked as they sat at a table in the museum's café. Ororo had her arms crossed in front of her, trying not to think if she had just put it down like she wanted to. They'd all be dead.

"We need to get out of the open. Do you have somewhere you could go?" Logan asked, still looking around carefully. Ororo hesitated. "Who?"

"Well, this guy I used to date. We're still on a friendly basis…I guess this is an emergency."

"Yes it is. Where?"

"Bayshore."

"Long Island?"

"The same."

"Lets go."

*

"Killing her is a top priority, but we have the formula." Xavier said calmly as he stared down Scott. He squirmed in his seat, trying to while not seeming to avoid his gaze.

"Actually sir…"

"What happened."

"She destroyed all active vials of the compound, as well as the digitally stored formulas."

"The backups?"

"Gone too." Xavier frowned.

"So…we're without the final ingredient to our plan, and it's in the head of the person we need to kill." Scott sighed and waited for the bullet to come. "I want to kill you, but the leader doesn't think it wise. You've given us many years of hard work, and we will give you a chance to do better. Don't fail us."

"Yes sir. I will not be unsuccessful." Scott stood and left the penthouse, heart thudding in his chest. Time to call in the heavy artillery. A plant of a sort. A smile came to his face as a thought ran through his mind. 

He reached his car and got in quickly, taking out the Rolodex that was on Dr. Munroe's desk at home, before they destroyed it. Flipping through his finger settled on one particular name, in Bayshore. Perfect. With no where to go, they'd go for a friend.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialed a number and waited for it to ring two times. He hung up and dialed another number and waited. "What?" A harsh woman's voice answered quickly.

"I have a job for you."

"Do I get to hurt someone?"

"Why not."

"I'll be there at the regular time." She hung up and Scott smiled for the first time in a days. 


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened and Ororo smiled. "Erik!"

"Ororo…I'm glad you came by. All of you, come on in." Erik Lensherr said, holding open the door and looking around carefully. Logan concealed his weapon and stepped into the house. It was large and spacious, uncluttered but many places where a person could hide, a tactical disadvantage. "It was on the news." He said, taking Ororo by the hand and sitting on the couch. Logan closed the curtains quickly and grabbed a chair.

"What was?"

"The fire and the murder. I'm sorry about Jean. She was a lovely girl." She nodded sadly and rested her head against his shoulder. Logan was confused. When Ororo said someone she used to date, he was expecting someone as spectacularly handsome as she was beautiful, full of youth and intellect. Not Erik. Erik was old, around his sixties, but looked fifteen years younger. Not a drop of fat on his body with a very toned physique, he carried himself like a self assured individual, just like Ororo. 

His hair was the same color as hers, with more silver at the temple, about shoulder length. "What fire?" Logan asked sharply, something gnawing at his brain. Erik turned to him in slight surprise, and eased his arm from around Ororo's shoulder. That was better.

"The fire that consumed Ororo's house. It was on the news yesterday. Burned for a few hours before someone called for help. Odd considering Ororo was on friendly terms with her neighbors. They're ruling out arson."

"I'm sure they are." Remy said, smirking slightly. He sat forward for a bit, ignoring the chatter around him as Logan went on a continual sweep of the house. Finally, he narrowed down his options to one feasible conclusion. "I'm going to talk to the director. He can get us to a safe house and we all can stay out of sight until the trial."

Logan frowned. "Do you still think it was someone in house?" Remy shook his head.

"Not anymore. It doesn't make sense and the people who were trying to kill us were not with us. If they were, then we'd be dead, and that homing beacon wouldn't have been so obvious." Logan nodded to himself, for he realized that was quite sloppy and unlike the division.

"When do you want to leave?"

"No. Not all of us. You've got to stay here and keep them away from open air."

"You all are welcome for as long as you're able." Erik offered, patting Ororo's hand. 

"Good. I'll be back tonight with a detail and directions to the house." Remy stood and took the weapon that Logan held out to him and was gone.

"Anybody hungry?" Erik asked, standing and stretching.

"You better believe it." Jubilee smiled.

*

"Guess who's here."

"I despise guessing games."

"Mr. LeBeau." Kitty smiled and nodded for Remy to go ahead. 

"Send him in." Xavier said, putting on his best smile. The door opened and Xavier was there, all fatherly in his concern and slight indignation. "Remy! We've been worried about you and Ms. Lee. You've just dropped off the face of the earth without consent." He sat him down in a chair directly in front of his desk. 

"You must understand sir, we've had some problems with this particular witness. Killings and fires, two attempts on her life and one on ours. She's attracting bullets sir, and we need a place to put her." Xavier's smile turned cold as he swiveled around in his chair to face the window. 

"I have a place she could go."

"Which safe house sir?" Remy asked, relieved.

"She doesn't need a safe house. I'm thinking more along the lines of the Upper East Side Morgue." Remy started and raised an eyebrow.

"The morgue."

"Yes. You see, perhaps we need to have a little talk." Scott stepped out of the shadows and placed the silencer at the back of Remy's head. He stiffened and willed himself to relax. If they were going to kill him, they would have done it already. "We already know where the good doctor is."

"So what do you want from me?" Remy asked, hearing a deal coming along. Scott smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"Your help."

"And what do I get?"

"How's 3 million?" He nodded satisfactorily, as if he heard the sum every day in reference to his name.

"Sounds good to me. And my bank account." The men laughed slightly. "So all I have to do is kill Jubilee, Dr. Munroe and Logan? And I'll get my money?"

"And any witnesses there. Also find out where the doctor hid the original disc that holds the chemical."

"Done."

"Good. Think of this as an initiation. If-"

"When." Xavier beamed.

"When you finish this job, you will be approached to join a sort of club, where we cut out all of the weak and the feeble, and everyone makes a lot of money. Sounds good?"

"Oh yeah. Just give me a few hours, and you'll have four bodies to dispose of." Remy's mind was racing along all the things he could buy.

*

"So you worked there for five years?"

"Yes." It was just her and Logan in the living room, the lights slightly dim as Ororo went through the channels of the television. Erik and Jubilee were in the kitchen, playing a game of cards. Logan was sitting next to her, paying more attention to the woman beside him than what was flickering by on the tube.

"How was it? I hear they pay really well." He asked, hoping to find out more about the company, more about who they were dealing with.

"Oh yes, that was a draw when I graduated. How much money would a company pay for a 4.0 average and a summa cum laude? I didn't even have to put out a resume. Many pharmaceuticals were watching me all throughout grad school. I could have went anywhere in the world, but I chose Bronson Group because I didn't want to leave New York. Now I wish I had." The tone of her voice made him think something had happened.

"What went wrong?"

"I picked the cream of the crop. I am the best, why shouldn't I work with the best?" She laughed bitterly. "But they were just pigs. When I went to work there do you know how many women worked there that did not handle the night cleaning?"

"How many?"

"None. I was the first one. That should have warned me. But I was idealistic, extremely so. I figured, they've got to start with someone, I just happened to be it.I was also the last." Logan frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "I looked around for other people of color and found none in Bot Head. None at all."

"Bot Head?" 

"That's what we call the building that houses the entire botany facilities. It is wired to be solitary, we have generators that keep everything going, then the generators have generators, and those have a back up. All dedicated to not having anything disrupted."

"Oh. Continue." Ororo sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"So I shook it off. I would be the most perfect scientist that I could, and I was. I was quickly promoted, but my looks got me through most of the doors. My brains kept me there. Then…then there were the little instances."

"Instances?"

"Instances were I would be in a crowded elevator holding a lot of research and hands all over me. I could never see who was doing it, they all ganged up on me so I couldn't turn around. I wanted to scream but I kept my mouth shut. I wish I hadn't." She shook her head. "And I would have been thankful if that was all that happened. Sexual harassment seemed to be the theme of the week when I first started.

The usual thing was that someone would stand too close to me, and when I'd feel off balance I would have to sort of fall onto someone else. That got a lot of laughs. I lodged a complaint and I was offered 5 grand to keep it quiet. The person would be reprimanded, I was told, so there was no reason to embarrass the company. I stupidly complied."

"Is there more?" Logan's voice had a low, growling quality. They touched her and made her miserable. He ought to find every one of them and kill them slowly…really slowly. 

"Yes. The worse and last time anything happened. I was going to my car late one night and my key wouldn't work for some reason. Someone had rubbed a heavy magnet over the hole, and when I'd push the key in, it would slip out. Well, as I was struggling someone put a blindfold over my eyes and pulled me back. Other hands ripped off my clothing and just started to fondle me all over. I thought for sure I was going to be raped, and no one could hear me scream because a knife was pushed against my throat." She took a breath and looked at Logan. He looked sick to his stomach and angry.

"What happened."

"They left after a while. You kind of forget the passage of time during something like that. My hands were tied behind my back and I was laid on the pavement. Running footsteps and then nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I was numb. So I did what I could do. I cried. I cried long and hard and loud. A security guard came and said to hold on he'd get help. This little episode, as Mr. Summers called it, would shame the company like nothing else, and there would be no recovery.

I said I didn't care about that, I wanted justice. They had found me a robe to wear and I was sitting on the 35th floor, shivering, angrier, and more ashamed than I've ever been, while Mr. CEO was just trying to downplay it as harmless fun. Harmless fun." She sniffed. "He agreed to pay me 4 million if I didn't press charges. Four million for my soul and peace of mind. And I went for it. I was so weak, so afraid of rocking the boat, so unsure of myself. I vowed never again."

"Why did you still work there?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea. " She thought about it slightly. "To prove I could outlast any of them, that I was smarter and I was bringing in all of the money the company boasted about. My products brought in profits, and I didn't want anyone to forget it." He nodded slowly as he realized why she had such a large chip on her shoulder. It was necessity."I'm sorry if I bored you with all of this."

"No, not at all Dr. Munroe." 

"Please, call me Ororo." He smiled involuntarily.

"Ororo." He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. "Ororo." She smiled and leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Yes." She bit her lip and leaned forward, just as the door clicked and the spell was broken, both racing to other sides of the couch as Remy came in.

"Didn't interrupt anything did I?" He kidded, closing and locking the door.

"No." Logan snapped, breathing heavily. He had never wanted just a kiss so much before. Ororo was on the on the other side, trying to tame her mass of hair. She looked flushed and off kilter. 

"Where's Jubilee and Erik?"

"In the kitchen."

"Where's the kitchen." 

"Just take the hall all the way until the fifth door on the left. You can't miss it." Ororo said, pointing to the hallway. Remy nodded and left. He quickly made it to the large oak door and pushed it open. Jubilee and Erik looked up from their game and smiled. 

"Hey boss, you're back." She said as she put down her cards. Erik sipped his lemonade and sighed.

"Is this something you need privacy for?"

"I'd prefer it." Remy said apologetically. Erik waved it off as he rose.

"It's not a problem. If it were, I wouldn't offer." He left quickly and Jubilee's young face went serious.

"So, where's the safe house?"

"There is no safe house." She started.

"They denied us? Why?"

"There has been a change in plans." He brought out a large bowie knife and slammed it into her chest. Jubilee looked down at it incredulously, blood pouring out of her mouth, but no words. "I'm sorry chere. You just got in the way." He pulled the knife out and plunged it in again, at her jugular. She dropped to the ground twitching, then died.

Leaving the same way he came in, he walked down the hall and saw that Erik wasn't far ahead of him, a load of towels in hand. He turned and smiled as he saw him. "Ah, Remy, you're finished. I was just getting some towels for tonight. You're the only one who didn't get to use the shower, that is if you wanted to." He stopped smiling as he saw the glint of the bloody knife. Erik threw the armful of towels at his face and raced down the hall. "He killed her! He-" His voice gurgled as the knife found it's target, the upper left of his back.

Logan and Ororo jumped up, and quickly ducked as Remy took a shot and fired. It lodged itself into the mantelpiece, both moving to the stairs. Logan fired back, Remy pulling away as it blew away part of the door molding. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not personal Logan!"

"To hell it ain't!" He roared, taking another shot. It was close, but Remy moved out of the way, his duster catching the bullet.

"They just offered me so much money!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Logan and Ororo were upstairs now, Ororo rushing around to see any open windows with a safe landing. She found one and slipped onto the roof just as Remy crested the landing, shooting the glass into shards that rained down her back. Ignoring the pain on her neck she stumbled down the trellis and waited by the bushes.

Logan took careful aim and pulled the trigger, and by this time Remy was so full of hate he didn't see it coming until it was almost too late. He jerked, but the bullet landed near his heart, ripping open a major artery. He groaned and fell to the ground, his life blood beating out of him slowly. Not taking another look back he jumped out of the window and landed on the springy grass, looking around, crouched and ready for battle.

" 'Ro! Where are you?" She stood up and waved him over. Once there he grabbed her hand and they moved quickly to Erik's blue convertible, Ororo remembering where the keys were kept. She started up the car and they drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two friends. Two friends I have lost because of me." Ororo said, pacing in Logan's apartment. It was a last resort, but no one knew where it was, so they were safe. For now.

"Look, I'm sorry." Logan said as he sat on the couch. Remy just sold him out, for money after all of the missions they did, he trusted him, but he turned on him. He felt sick inside. Ororo exhaled angrily and sat down beside him. Logan looked at her briefly and her face softened.

"Look, I'm sorry about your friend and Jubilee."

"He's not my friend, and it's not your fault." He frowned and checked his gun for the third time. "And not your problem. Our priority right now is keeping you alive."

"Maybe we should scrap this whole thing. I mean, I'll give them back the chemical and they'll stay off my back." Ororo jumped up, starting to pace yet again. Logan stood as well. 

"Wait…they want a chemical? Why didn't they replicate what they had?"

"Because I hacked in and destroyed it, along with the digitally stored formula."

"And what does it do?" He listened as she told him the whole story. When she was finished, he whistled. "That would tip the world over."

"And the balance of power." She nodded. "So I should just give it back!" Logan looked up quickly.

"No! Where is it?" Ororo tapped her temple and he breathed a sigh of relief. "So they don't want you dead."

"I don't care! As long as they're after me I will continue to lose loved ones. I can't take it!" Logan moved in close.

"Well you know what? Maybe they'll kill you anyway when you give them what they want. Maybe not." He was half yelling but she didn't flinch.

"Better my life than anyone else!" She yelled back.

"So you want to end up like Michael Moverson." Logan spat.

"Who the hell is he?"

"A former employee of Bronson who came to us but then decided to hand over the software they needed. We couldn't even find him until it was too late. They flayed him, you know that? Skinned him alive and threw his body into a dog yard. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"It won't." She turned to head for the door. Logan grabbed her wrist and swung her back around. By instinct her other reached up to deliver a blow but he caught it in an iron grip. 

"Listen to me. Killing yourself doesn't make your problems go away." She stopped struggling and stood there in his grasp, irate. Logan relaxed his hold and softened his voice."Look. Don't do anything foolish Ororo. I don't want you dead." She smiled, a half sad, half angry smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. But we're going to have to trust each other." He stared into her eyes. They really were the color of the sky on a beautiful day. 

"Trust."

"That's what I said." Ororo stepped closer and Logan's hands fell away from her wrists as they circled his neck, his own coming to her waist.

"I don't know if I'd trust myself around you." She breathed, their lips so close together.

"I doubt I would too." He smiled and stepped back, holding her hand. They walked to the window and watched the sun set over the buildings.*

Ororo awoke to an unfamiliar carving of the Canadian Rockies and blinked. As her memories came rushing back, she gave herself a moment to grieve for Erik, another casualty of her own private war. Brushing away tears she sat up and stood, her body uncomfortable from sleeping in jeans. Running her fingers through her loose hair and she opened up the bedroom door.

Logan was already awake, the smell of coffee wafting through the air, doughnuts and muffins on the small table in the kitchen. He smiled as he sat down. "Hey 'Ro." A cloud colored eyebrow rose at that.

"Ro?" He nodded and swallowed his waffle.

"No one ever call you that before?"

"No…but I like it." She took three doughnuts.

"Good. Tell me, how is it you had a doctorate in Botany at age twenty?" Logan asked, reading her file.

"Skipped high school." She gulped down her glass of orange juice and took two more doughnuts.

"What's your I.Q.?"

"I'm sure its there." He nodded and smiled slightly.

*

"I told you she was intelligent." Scott said as they powered over the water in Xavier's yacht. Charles glared at him.

"I know."

"Her I.Q. is 215." 

"She is still not smarter than I am." Charles said, eyes on the water. The truth was Munroe was ten points smarter, but she would not win.

"If you say so…sir." Scott laughed as he emphasized sir. He downed his third glass of scotch and smirked. "But I've requested that you be removed from this assignment." He stood shakily as he leered in his direction. Charles shook his head. Fool. 

"Have you now."

"Yep! I'm so sick of you and your smug superiority. I know your pedigree. You're only new money. As for myself, my family has been in the Society for generations, with plenty of money. We have had power, and my father sits on the two spots on the right to the leader. You had nothing going for you but your smarts, and I guess in old age, those fail. The weak may die so the strong survive. Remember when they told us that Charles? When we joined? If you didn't agree, then they'd let you go, but your house would be blown to bits or your wife killed. You just never had the guts or the imagination." He laughed. " Frost will be brought in to relieve you."

The bartender raised his gun and shot Scott in the arm. Summers yelled, being pushed to the rail by the force of impact. "What in the hell are you doing? You know the rules!" he screamed.

"You see Scott…" Charles said as he picked off a piece of lint from his pants leg. "You could never keep your mouth shut and do your job. Munroe shouldn't have left the building when she took everything. The only reason why she walked right out of there that day was because your people were unprepared and late, and she was beautiful enough to get by anyone. Stupid." He shook his head. "Now it's all sloppy and she's on the run."

"With the FBI's best eraser with her! Whose fault was that!" Scott screamed, holding his injured arm. "You gave her the best way to keep hidden until the trial. The judge isn't ours, and the one that was used to subpoena the company wasn't ours either. You idiot. Do you really think my father will allow this?"

"Your father ordered this. You're right, Frost will be here to work on this assignment. But it won't be to fill my position. It will be to fill yours. Did you actually think we'd let you advance so that our lives work, and countless others lives work would go down the drain because of one snot nosed child who couldn't see his own prick wanted to be a big guy like his father?" He laughed. "Corsair has the talent, the drive, and the ability. You have nothing but the genes."

"I got this far."

"And you've gotten as far as you can. Do you know where we are?" Scott looked around.

"Near the Bahamas."

"Shark filled waters. When they find your body, and we'll make sure there is enough of you left to identify, they won't even be able to tell you were shot." A large burly man came on deck and smiled into the early afternoon sun. "Goodbye Scott. We appreciated the good work you didn't mess up." Charlesraised his glass as the large man grabbed Scott by his neck and threw him over. 

"When do I start?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling as he heard Summers sputtering and yelling, half crying for a second chance.

"Pick up Frost at LaGuardia and drop her off at the specified house. Then start tracking the woman." He smiled. "You come highly regarded Peter. Don't disappoint me."

"I disappoint no one." His Russian accent thick. "This will be resolved quickly."

"And I want discreetly. That is the operative word."

"I was told it was _dead._"

"Touché."


	8. Chapter 8

"We need a plan." Logan said as he came back to the apartment. Ororo nodded as she watched him put down the lunch he selected from a nearby diner. While he was gone she took it upon herself to clean up a bit. It wasn't overly messy, just absently cluttered, and it kept her from just lying on the floor, crying. He smiled as he looked around. "The place looks great. Thanks, but you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It wasn't trouble, and there wasn't anything for me to do around here. You don't have a television and I didn't like any of your books." She thought for a moment. "I know of someone who could help us, someone I should have went to a long time ago."

"Who? And are you sure they can be trusted?"

"Yes. They taught me a little elementary hacking, but they work wonders when it comes to anything electronic." Logan shrugged.

"Sure, why not. We'll need all the help we can get." Ororo smiled. 

"Then after we eat, lets go."

*

"Where does he live?" Frost asked as she sipped on her latte. Charles took a swing with his golf club and watched the ball sail towards the green.

"He gave us two addresses, but they both seem to be fake. No activity whatsoever." 

"So what are your options?"

"We don't have very many at this point. That's why you were brought in." He dismissed his caddy and took a seat beside her.

"No, I was brought in because Scott couldn't handle the position. Wonderful job by the way. Very smooth, and his body was half chewed when they found it." Charles smiled.

"I figured it would. Piotr has been put on the case."

"I've been told he is the best."

"He is." 

"The leader isn't pleased that this deal hasn't been wrapped up by now. You know as well as I do the plans we have after this little…"

"Unfortunate development?" Charles supplied.

"Something like that. It will be your head on the chopping block if this does not fall through. With the advent of the Euro, the time hasn't been this ripe in centuries for what we are planning."

"I am well aware of the risks and what is expected of me. Don't confuse me with Summers." She smiled and went back to her drink.

"I doubt anyone could confuse you with him. So at this point we sit and wait for Piotr."

"He's searching through her friends as we speak."

*

He smiled as he watched them get into the car and drive away. Piotr found the apartment only ten minutes ago, and they were already gone. The man intrigued him like no other. He wasn't like other prey, he could never seem to get him in his rifle sight. He always knew…somehow he always knew if he or someone else were in danger. 

Starting up the car, he waited two seconds before driving after them. The blue convertible stood out on the street filled with other slightly less than new cars. Stupid. A smile quirked at his lips again as he watched them turn a corner. Pressing the gas he pushed forward, and almost slammed into an ice packing truck backing out of a parking lot. He honked his horn desperately, his quarry getting away from him, but it was no use, and he would not bring attention to himself. 

The driver leaned over and reamed him out in Italian as he continued on his way, slowly backing out and disrupting the traffic on the street. Piotr looked calm, but his large hands were gripping the steering wheel hard, almost to the point of breaking it. He would not be denied, and he would not blemish his perfect record.

*

"Are you sure they're gone?" Ororo asked as she looked behind them as they drove.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That truck couldn't have come out at a better time." Logan shook his head and cursed himself. He didn't notice the car when they came out of the apartment, but the tail was clear once they started on the road. Keeping his cool, he forced himself not to speed away, and it paid off. His heart was pounding hard, but it wasn't for fear of his own life. 

He knew he was too close to this witness, but he couldn't help it. Just being near her made him content. He couldn't afford to make mistakes. Not with her…

"Bedford."

"That's where he is?"

"Yep. He'll be able to hide us too. He knows I'm in trouble." She looked out the window of the convertible, wishing she could just enjoy the ride with Logan. Attraction made it hard to just sit and be around him without touching him, but now was not the time.

They reached their destination relatively quickly, an immaculate brownstone with no outward signs of individuality. They pulled up and Ororo peered at a window. A blue shade was pulled down and then brought back up and she smiled.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked as she told him to drive to the parking lot two blocks over.

"That means its safe, but we have to ditch the car." The walk back was quick and they were ushered in through the back door. Logan closed it behind them and took a look around. "Bishop! How are you?" Ororo exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Doing great. We found out what happened, and the plan went into place. Took you long enough to get here." The large black man said as he led them through the spacious kitchen to the living room. 

"I know, and that mistake cost Erik his life." Bishop started, and sighed.

"Damn. I'm sorry Ororo. I know he was a good guy." He raised his eyebrow and looked at Logan. "Who is he?"

"He's the only reason I'm alive right now. This is Logan, he works with the witness protection agency."

"What is this place?" Logan asked, looking around. It looked like a normal home, but the feel of the place was purely artificial. 

"I'm security, and until we check you out, I can't answer that. Come this way." Bishop led them to what seemed to be a study. Closing the door behind them he walked to a bookshelf and pulled a book. Logan almost groaned when he read the title. A.I. Oh yeah, he was dealing with a geek.

The shelf sank into the wall and pulled back, revealing a short flight of stairs, well lit and metallic. Descending, he pulled his gun out of its holster and looked around warily. When he turned back he was faced with the barrel of a gun, held by a large black hand, connected to the well muscled arm of an angry Bishop.

"Bishop!" Ororo said as she leaned against the wall in irritation. "Is that really necessary?"

"The only reason why you're not dead is because you're Ororo's friend." Bishop said slowly.

"Look, you know exactly what I am going through. I don't know you or this place. Why should I trust you?" Logan pointed out.

"She came to us, that's reason enough. You can keep you gun." He said grudgingly. "But don't even touch it or I won't hesitate to kill you." Respect blinked itself in Logan's eyes for a moment as he holstered his gun, and Bishop put his away as well.

"Are you both finished?"

"Certainly. Come on. You know where he is." She rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't insist he eat he wouldn't." The ground leveled out and revealed a large laboratory, everywhere were computer and computer parts, and a tall man moving around in quiet concentration as he worked.

Logan sized him up. Definitely Native American, long, shoulder length black hair and slim build. He worked deftly as he welded small filaments together with a tiny instrument. He looked intense and focused, but smiled as he caught sight of Ororo. "Cloud Lady, there you are. What happened?"

"I panicked." She beamed as he hugged her. "I went to Erik out of habit."

"Nice guy. We went by and picked up everything when you downloaded and erased everything in your company's database. It's in a room."

"Wonderful. I can't thank you enough Forge."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He looked past her to see Logan. "Who's he?"

"A friend, don't worry."

"I'm going to check him out anyway."

"Could you do something for me?" She asked as she sat down beside Forge, who placed himself in front of a computer. 

"What?"

"I have a nagging suspicion. I have a person I want you to check out." He nodded and started typing at an almost blinding speed. 

"What does he mean, check me out?" Logan asked Bishop as they took a seat.

"He built a program that can cross-reference any name in the world and bring up all available information on the person. We use the data files of the FBI, CIA, NSA, and the Mossad." He looked surprised.

"How did he get authorization? Does he work for the government?" Bishop laughed slightly.

"Far from it. We have a healthy disdain for the government and its mostly corrupt officials. He hacked in and got what he needed, he's third best in the world."

"Third? We have a hacker ourselves. Her name is-"

"Katherine Pryde. Yes, we know about her. She's almost the laughing stock of the hacking world. A hypocrite who went to the other side."

"But she's good at what she does." Logan defended her. Bishop chuckled.

"To a certain point. She has this thing about never asking for help. At times she'll get way over her head. That's a liability on a project. I worked with her once. Very arrogant."

"That's Kitty. What did you work on with her?"

"I'm fifth in the world." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What, you thought we all were geeks who had pocket protectors and plastered Star Trek posters on our walls and wore our pants to our arm pits? Stereotypical." Logan shook his head.

"No, it's not that…never mind." Forge turned around and smiled.

"Congratulations, you passed." 

"I told you he would." Ororo smiled and stood. "Do you think I could go upstairs and take a bath? I'm tired of these jeans."

"You look good in jeans." Bishop commented as she started up the stairs. She didn't look back and he chuckled. "What a woman."

"Tell me about it." Forge sat back and swung around in his chair. "So Logan, taking care of Ororo?"

"She's alive isn't she?" Logan asked. " What's this plan I keep hearing about?"

"Ororo told us that she thought there might be some illegal shit going on where she worked, but she couldn't be sure. So Forge and I taught her a few things so she could investigate. Their botany computer is self contained, no need for contact with the outside digital world. She had to go in alone.

Well, she hit the jackpot and she got scared. They had her stuff and they were going to use it for bad things. She was going to get evidence and go to the police. We knew how a person could disappear with evidence on them so we told her once she gets the goods, we'd go to her house and get stuff she needed, all of her clothes, anything electronic that had her digital fingerprints and hidden credit cards and money." Bishop said as he rubbed his temples.

"We heard about Jean on the news, and that's when we went to her house to start. Her Rolodex was already gone, and we knew she couldn't come back so we took everything we were supposed to. We expected her sooner, but I think the shock of everything made her forget her original plan." Forge said, taping absently on the keyboard.

"She saw Jean's body." Forge whistled as Bishop shook his head. "She seems…so much higher than this. I wouldn't think she would get mixed up in some sleazy company."

"It's not her fault."

"I know." Forge narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"You're attracted to her." Logan coughed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What about it?"

"Does she know?"

"Of course." Bishop laughed.

"What's so funny."

"Did she tell you she's a virgin?" Logan's mouth opened in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me." He turned to Forge.

"Is he serious?"

"You heard the man!" He crowed as he spun around in glee. "I know it's hard to believe, I mean, with her mind wrapped up in that beautifully tight little package…but it is true."

"But what about Erik?"

"What about Erik?" All three men turned as Ororo came downstairs. Everyone looked uncomfortable when they saw the look on her face. "I dated him, that was all. Why shouldn't a woman date without having sex? Is that so unusual? Can't imagine how well your mind works when you're not preoccupied with sex." Everyone had found another place to fix their gaze as she talked. 

Ororo's jaw tightened and she sighed. "Where are my things?"

"Um…third floor, the one with the big bath." Forge said quietly, looking up as she walked away. The room exhaled and Logan felt like shit. Bishop groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was smart."

"Don't remind me, we should get back to business. Logan."

"Hmm?" He snapped out of the daydream. He only saw her disappointed look, and for some reason, it felt worse than a slap. What was this woman doing to him?

"When was the last time you checked in?" 

"It's a long story, but I do need to. Where's a payphone that's a reasonable distance away? I don't want it traced back here."

"You don't need to go anywhere. No one can trace us. We've got our echo rerouted around the world. You could stay on the phone for an hour and they would only get to the 50th location we've got relayed. Hackers who work together-"

"Stay together." Forge laughed quietly as he finished. "We had some friends rig it for us." He handed Logan a phone with two wires extending from the back. Punching in a special number, it connected him directly to the director's office, on the emergency line.

*

"Logan! Where have you been? Is LeBeau with you?" Xavier asked with mock fury, playing his role well.

"I have run into some problems with this particular witness sir. LeBeau left our position to check in but came back a traitor, and we had to go into hiding."

"Damn. LeBeau was one of my finest men, but I haven't spoken with him since he disappeared with Ms. Lee. You should bring her by here, we can set you up with a safe house." He motioned for the trace to be initiated. Piotr pushed a few buttons and sat back, listening in on his headphones.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Too much open area between us and you. We could get dead."

"How about I send someone who can pick the both of you up? Then you'll be safer."

"Are you saying you have no faith in my abilities?"

"Logan you are the one who said it wasn't safe." Charles reminded him carefully.

"If it isn't safe with me, it isn't safe with anyone." Logan growled.

"Look, LeBeau and I talked about this before he died, you both should be in federal protection. No one can get through us." Logan frowned.

"We'll call back later sir. Just wanted you to know we'll be ready for the trial."

"Logan-" The conversation was disconnected.


	9. Chapter 9

Ororo glared at the door and crossed her arms. "Go away." Logan sighed and again cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Look, 'Ro. I wanted to apologize." No answer came from the other side. "I know I shouldn't have made assumptions." The door swung open unexpectedly, causing Logan, who was leaning on the door, to stumble into the room. Ororo had changed out of her jeans and tee shirt into a sundress and strappy sandals, a nice blue to match her eyes.

"Came to check on the virgin?" She stepped aside and allowed him in. Logan looked around. Large room, the carpet a green and the walls robin-egg blue with fluffy clouds painted on. Something she would like.

" I'm sorry." She sat down on the bed and he took the wicker chair close to the window.

"You should be. What, it was so unbelievable for me to be a virgin?" Ororo crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, causing the short dress to ride up her thigh. Logan tracked the hem of her dress with intense interest, trying to ignore it. One toned mocha leg flexed, muscles moving together in sweet rhythm. Damn her.

"It's just that…I mean. You're twenty three."

"What, there's some age where you're supposed to have sex?" She looked at him in disbelief. Wait a minute…what happened here? That wasn't what he wanted to say!

"No-"

"Let me tell you something Logan." Ororo stood and started to pace. "When I went to college I was inducted into a sorority. Sort of like a publicity stunt. I lived there for two years, and I saw how heavy drinking ruined many girls lives. I vowed to myself I would never lose control of my life. I also saw how sex ruined their lives. Girls who were pregnant and had to drop out, girls raped, and girls who just went around screwing anything that twitched." She sighed. "I didn't want to be like any of them."

"I'm sorry." That was all he knew he could say.

"You've already said that." She gave a half hearted laugh.

"So…most guys expect to have sex while they're with their girlfriends." Logan leaned forward, interested in her situation.

"And? They don't get to date me. When I tell most men I am celibate, they either ask me what illness do I have, or what religion I participate in. Erik was my physics professor, and when I passed his class, we started going out. That was two years ago. He and I decided we were no longer right for each other and we broke up. I am a very selective woman, as I should be." She reminded him.

"So you're a virgin."

"I thought we went over this already. Yes." She laughed. "Does this change anything between us?"

"Well, no. You are a witness, I couldn't cross that line anyway." He stood and took her hand. "But you are still the amazing person you have always been to me." She smiled.

"Thank you. I thought you might have pulled away…or more perversely, actively engage in ways to get me to have sex. That's happened before." 

"I'm not them." Logan noticed they were standing really close…he could smell her natural scent. Very feminine, a flowery smell and vanilla.

"No, you are most certainly not." They were so close they were breathing the same air, lips close enough so she could feel his exhalation. Her full lips curved in a soft, amused smile. "Are you going to kiss me, or were you planning to just breathe?"

Logan chuckled as he leaned in, closing the scant distance between them, his large hands grasping her shoulders as explored her mouth. Her lips were soft against his, her taste supernatural as he felt himself respond physically. He pulled back reluctantly, releasing her as her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful eyes shining seductively at him. "Is that what you wanted?"

"It is. I should hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Logan smiled to himself. "But I think I already know the answer to that." She let her hip brush his crotch and he growled slightly, his hands snaking down to her waist to hold her still.

"Woman…" He sat down on the bed as his voice trailed off and he realized how small she actually was. With her forceful personality, goliath intellect and almost unreal beauty, you forget you're dealing with a flesh and blood person. A person with fears which she stuffed down deep, and never let anyone see. But she was still a person, a woman. A woman who had a lot of people out to kill her. That brought out something in him that wasn't present when he was protecting other witnesses.

"Logan…I am scared. I don't know when I'll wake up and find everyone around me dead. Dead because of me." Logan brought her close, his head resting on her stomach.

"I promise to protect you with my life. You are very important to me." Ororo smiled as she ran her hands through his wry hair.

"Thank you." That is how they stayed, for quite some time.

*

"So you failed."

"I was detained by something outside of my control madam. I did not fail." Piotr bristled as he looked at Ms. Frost from across the table. She nodded in mock understanding, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"What we wanted was both Munroe and MacLean dead, and yet they are still alive. Do you at least know where they are located?" The stony silence proved her point. "You'll have a partner. The Leader has deemed this too important to risk to one person. Sarah will be along shortly." 

Piotr narrowed his eyes. "I work alone."

"Not on this assignment you don't. I suggest you shake every clue you can out of the apartment." He rose and bowed. "And Piotr." He raised an eyebrow. "If you fall short, this will be your last assignment." He nodded curtly and left, intent on his mission.

*

"And he said that him and Remy discussed it before he died." Logan swallowed the large slice of pizza in his plate as he washed it down with a beer. Forge was the only one in the house to join them, Bishop having gone back to his house to check up on his girlfriend and get his favorite laptop.

Ororo's eyebrow raised as she thought over the conversation Logan relayed to them verbatim. "Wait…he said he didn't hear from him, but that Remy talked to him about the safe house before he died?"

Forge wiped some sauce from his chin and frowned. "You know, that's true. Did you tell him Remy was dead?"

"I sure didn't." He threw his pizza down on the plate with disgust. " Son of a bitch."

"What Logan?" Ororo asked, concerned.

"It might be someone in house. Damn it!" She looked to Forge with a question in her eyes.

"He means he's been sold out by the F.B.I. Most likely they're working for Bronson Group too." Logan lost his appetite and sat there, looking at his plate. He personally knew the extension of the FBI's powers. They could be found within a week, the trial in two weeks. Would they make it?

"Perhaps we should check out this director."

"His name's Xavier. His files are locked up tighter than most informants." Logan sighed. Forge shook his head.

"Then it's not that tight. I've devised a program that automatically brings up all available information on the person as well as the people and places he's met and gone to."

"You can do that?"

"So can the CIA." Ororo put her napkin down. "How do you think they tracked the Black Panthers?" They turned around as they heard the front door open and close, and a few seconds later Bishop appeared.

"What's going on?"

"We're doing a little digging." Forge stood up and pushed his plate away.

"Oh great, just in time."

*

Logan left Forge and Bishop as the talk became too technical for him to follow, besides the fact it was boring. Coming back upstairs he started to smile as he saw the long, slender leg of Ororo, hanging on the back of the couch. Coming around, she was on her back, looking through her credit cards. "What are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled. "Getting my finances in order. So, you've come up from the testosterone cave have you?" She lifted her leg and swung up, allowing Logan to sit on the couch as well.

"It was boring."

"You left out before they started drinking and telling perverted jokes." His eyebrow rose.

"Then maybe I'll join them." He made to get up but Ororo threw her legs on his lap.

"You're staying here. We have peace and quiet and no one is trying to kill us. Lets just talk." Logan settled back down.

"Sounds good to me. What's the topic?"

"You." 

"I know that really well." She chuckled.

"So, have you always been in the FBI?" 

"I started out as a field rookie, and it was shown I had great tracking skills, and when we ran simulations I always got the subject out with least bodily harm. Although it was a blowup doll…"

"Oh goodness…continue." Ororo swung around again and sat on her legs, leaning towards him. Some of her hair rested on the back of his neck, and suddenly he wanted to wrap himself in it, feel the cooling silk as he coaxed his name from between her beautiful lips- "Logan?"

"What?" He blinked and was slammed out of his reverie. 

"Are you finished?"

"Oh. Um…well I was drafted into the Witness Protection Agency, and I had to give up any and all of my home life. No contact with relatives and I could no longer use my real name." She stiffened.

"Is Logan your real name?"

"Yes. I told you my real name. I usually don't, but dammit woman, I forget protocol when you're around." She laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, how many people have you protected?"

"Only thirty seven. I'm called on big cases, where threat is eminent and everywhere. I'm an eraser."

"An eraser?"

"Someone who erases the trail and leads to the witness until the court date."

"When is mine?"

"You've got two weeks." She hesitated and Logan took her hand. "What?"

"Do you think we have a chance? Honestly?"

"Ororo, I will do my best, and I think we have a good chance of getting out of this alive." Her eyes still looked troubled as she snuggled against him.

"Break it up kids." Forge laughed as he stuck his head in the living room. "Bishop's found something interesting."

*

"With a few modifications I was able to craft Forge's software to what we needed, which was pinpoint accuracy. No offense man."

"None taken." Everyone was gathered in the cave, looking at the screen Bishop connected his laptop to so everyone could see. 

"Well…I checked the name Charles Xavier and on a whim I rechecked Scott Summers. Both came up screaming red."

"Screaming red?" Logan asked, confused yet again.

"Screaming red is when there is a seriously foul trail to their life. What did you find?"

"Both have met several times." Logan snorted.

"So he's working for Bronson Group. Son of a bitch."

:"No, more like they are both working for someone else." Forge spun around in his chair absently. "Do you know who the illuminati are?"

"The Illuminati? At the turn of the century they were up to be considered for eligibility for classification under the subversive groups list. They didn't make it."

"Why do you think that happened?"

"I guess they weren't a threat." Bishop laughed.

"You're not a history buff are you."

"Not really."

"They were behind many atrocities. Did you know Hitler was a member of the Illuminati?"

"So?"

"Did you know the Illuminati orchestrated the Holocaust?" Logan blinked.

"Why would they do that? What did they have to gain?"

"Six million were killed because they held wealth that was needed at that point."

"Oh come on. There were many other ways to get money."

"They're also anti everybody except rich, white and successful. Not surprising who runs it. He calls himself the Leader." Forge cracked his neck muscles 

"Sounds like a hyped up little dictator. So you actually expect me to believe that the theory behind the holocaust was just a conspiracy to get money."

"Look, it doesn't matter what we think. The evidence is right here." Bishop tapped a few keys and the information poured itself on the screen. Dates, money transactions, hits and almost the entire itinerary for the past workings of the Illuminati, now using the name The Society, were in plain English.

"Oh shit."

"Now you get it." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Piotr." 

"So they sent you."

"I am the best, aren't I?"

"If you were, I wouldn't have been called in." Sarah's jaw tightened and she smiled coldly. 

"Now is that how you greet an old flame?"

"We burned out pretty quickly." He retorted.

"Details, details." She sighed and took off her glasses. The afternoon sun glinted off of the Manhattan Bay, and she ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and looked over the water. "So what do you have so far?"

"MacLean's apartment."

"You haven't been out since they brought you in have you?"

"No Sarah. What's happened?" His impatient and condescending tone stilled as the waiter brought her beverage.

"They've skipped out of the apartment. Dead as Oprah's bed."

"Shit." She smiled and adjusted the strap to her sundress, crossing her legs as she watched him squirm while appearing to be calm. 

"Oh come on…go ahead and ask…"

"Do… you… have… any… leads? He grated out slowly, each syllable hard to shove out. Sarah blinked innocently and cocked her head towards him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Her mirth died as he threw his napkin down and stood up. 

"I have no time for this childish behavior. If you want to play then I suggest you get another partner."

"Okay, okay. Look, we both know that they'll kill us if we don't complete this job, and there will be no place we can hide. So lets put our past behind us and just…"

"Just what?" Piotr asked, sitting back down.

"Be cordial." He smirked.

"Fine. I don't want to be around you longer than I have to."

*

"Ororo." Logan tapped on her open door as he stepped into her room. "You alright?" She had been avoiding him, or more precisely avoiding being in a room alone with him for a while. Ororo put down the book she had been pretending to read and shrugged. 

"That's an unfair question. I have an organization after me that have never failed in getting what they set out to get. Why should my life be any different?" He sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Look, I'm not letting them get to you, do you understand? I have never lost anyone, and I've been doing this for 15 years. Like I said, this goes back to trust. Do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes and blinked away some tears.

"I do trust you Logan, I'm just scared. Scared and sick of running. I want to wake up and find out this has all been a bad dream. But I'm not.And I won't waste my time wishing for it."

"I'm glad, because we've got to deal with reality." Logan smiled as Ororo leaned closer, bringing his arm around her, leaning her back against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and started grinning like an idiot. What was going on with him? It was like every little thing she did made him happier than he's ever been before.

"Well, the reality of the situation is we're going to be here for a while, so why don't we go downstairs and sort through all of the pirated DVD collection they've amassed and enjoy ourselves. What do you say?"

"I say we could have fun up here…make a little movie of our own…" Ororo laughed as he nosed her neck. She sat up and pulled away, smiling back at him.

"Funny Logan. Come on." Logan followed her reluctantly downstairs, grumbling with each step, watching her move her hair from her perfect shoulders and wishing he could just-

"There you two are. We've got an errand." Forge said as he shouldered a laptop case and a suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"Warren and Betsey's house. Want to come?" Bishop closed off the entrance to the lab and picked up his own bags.

"Sure! I haven't seen them in a while." Ororo beamed as Logan cursed silently under his breath.

"Well come on."

*

"Well well well." 

"Yes, very old fashioned and inconspicuous. How do they do it." 

"Not everyone is as ostentatious as you are Sarah."

"I'm surprised you even know that word Piotr." She rolled her eyes and looked back at their target, and down at the heat and motion sensor she held in her hand.

"What are you getting?"

"Well, there is a large amount of heat in the lower levels of the building, but I think that is a computer. I am detecting some faint heat signatures in the upper levels. My best bet is that someone is in the house."

"And you're sure this is the right place?" His Russian accent didn't hide the sarcasm he laced his words with as he spoke to her. Sarah chose to ignore it as she looked up again at the building.

"Positive. Robbery?"

"Not in this car. Drive by?" 

"Not in this neighborhood." She snorted. "How about an nice, large fire. Consumes evidence and we don't have to stick too close to the crime scene. Nice and clean."

"So we need to go get supplies." Piotr started to drive off.

"No! I have them in the trunk." He looked at her strangely. "Well you know how I like to be prepared." Piotr didn't say anything as he parked the car two blocks away. Ducking into the shadows, their form fitting black clothing shielded them as they made their way to the apartment.

Sarah lit a match and tested the dry flowers and grass. It lit immediately, glowing orange as it spread across the greenery. Piotr moved away with the can of gasoline, in case the fire had to be helped along. But it grew strong as it came in contact with the house, catching the wooden plants that lined the front stoop, to the wood door.

*

"Hey, you're late." Betsey kidded as she opened the door. Ororo smiled and gave her a quick hug as she stepped into the foyer, relieved to see another female. 

"It's their fault. They wanted food." She pointed to the guys, who brought in the stuff. 

"Of course. Bishop, Forge. Remind me to never work with you again." The stunning woman in purple laughed as they both gave her a hug at the same time. Her Asian features were dainty and delicate, but radiated great strength, a beauty in the strictest sense of the word as his eyes swept her body quickly. Whoa.

"What does she mean, work with her?" Logan asked as they started talking in a group. 

"The Worthingtons are hackers themselves. They must have something scheduled." Ororo turned as a man came down the large oak stairs to their right.

"Ororo, you look as lovely as always." The tall blond man kissed her on the cheek, giving her a warm hug. His large arms encircled her waist and drew her close, familiarity not hard to miss. Logan narrowed his eyes but held his tongue.

"Warren, of course I do, but you might want to rescue your wife. You know she only loves you for the money." Ororo teased. 

"And I have the bills to prove it. But that's alright, I only married her for her body." She laughed as he moved off to talk with the others. Logan took her elbow and guided her away slightly.

" 'Ro, I gotta talk to you."

" Now?" She asked, trying not to concentrate on his hand on the sensitive underside of her arm.

"Yes, now."

"Why don't you two use the kitchen? We're going to set up in the recreation room." Betsey offered as she moved past, a laptop in hand. 

"Thanks." He said gruffly. "Where is it?"

"Down that hall." Logan pushed her down a semi dark hallway and into the brightly lit kitchen.

"Now what is so important that you were almost rude in there?" Ororo walked over to the counter and leaned against it, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She blinked in surprise.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't avoid you." She looked away, her fingernail absently tapping on the marble beside her.

"Then why are we never in the room alone?" He walked over to her and placed both hands on either side of her on the counter, blocking her with his body.

"We are…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about. How can I avoid you?" She asked, her nervousness coming out as she looked back and forth from Logan's two hands.

"Is there something I did to make you uncomfortable? Because if I did, I'm sorry." He said straight out.

"No…" Ororo looked up and it seemed Logan was closer…my it's hot in here…

"Then what?" His hands were around her waist now, bringing her closer to the edge of her control, closer to him. She looked into his eyes and her breath quickened at the desire she saw there, desire for her, causing her own to come to the forefront.

"I…I…" He kissed her then, mercifully cutting off her air supply. Vertigo reeled through her, and she grabbed Logan as an anchor, pressing him into her insistently. A dam of feelings broke through and she was overwhelmed, riding the current of her intensifying feelings for him. 

Logan pulled back, using every ounce of strength he could to pry himself from her grip. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. The strap of her dress had slid down a brown shoulder, and he gently slid it to its rightful place. He turned away then, hoping he had left her with something to think about, because all he could think about was her, and he still couldn't understand why he was walking away.

He passed by Betsey but didn't spare her a look, and she smiled to herself as she came into the kitchen. Ororo was shoving around things, a shot glass in hand. "Ororo, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for liquor. I know you have some, all hackers drink at one time or another." She clammed another cabinet angrily.

"What's wrong?" Betsey took the glass out of her hand and pushed her to a stool. Taking a carton of banana and pineapple juice from the fridge, she sat down beside her, and poured her a large glass.

"Thanks." Ororo took a deep drink and calmed her nerves.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be looking for alcohol if nothing was the matter."

"Everything."

"Now we've covered the extremes. Let me guess, its Logan isn't it?" She smiled as Ororo's frown deepened. "What happened? He's trying to pressure you into having sex?"

"No. Something worse."

"He's stupid and wants sex still?" Ororo laughed slightly.

"No, worse."

"What could possibly be worse…unless he's really tiny?" Betsey wiggled her pinky and Ororo laughed outright. 

"No, far from that…I'm in trouble."

"What? You're pregnant?!"

"Elizabeth!"

"The full name…not good. This is serious isn't it?" Ororo groaned and stood up, riffling through drawers. "What are you looking for?"

"Alcohol! Betsey, do you know I'm in love with that man?" She blinked.

"In love?"

"Yes! In love so much I can't see myself away from him. Ever." Ororo emphasized the last word.

"Ever?"

"Ever." Betsey winced.

"You've got it bad."

"You're telling me!" Ororo slammed a drawer. "And you know I'm a very modern woman, right?"

"Yes. You're two years younger than I am."

"I am at the point where I want to take care of him. Cook food for him and make sure he is happy. I only know how to order take out." Ororo whimpered. "Where's that alcohol?" Betsey stood up and directed Ororo again back to the stool.

"Look, you're not getting any alcohol. You've never had anything stronger than soda, and I'm not letting you drink. Yes we do have alcohol, but it's already in the Rec Room, so you know it's almost gone. Hon, this is normal."

"How could it possibly."

"I love Warren with all of my heart and soul. Before I met him I laughed at the thought of cooking for a man, pausing to fix his tie or even throwing a surprise breakfast together. But then he came along and I want to do those things for him. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of love. He does those things for me too, it's a give and take relationship." Ororo nodded.

"I guess. I can't seem to stay in the same room alone with him because I want to just tear his clothes off and let him take me right there." She sighed and took another drink. "The sex dreams are killer."

"I bet they are. Look, it's obvious he cares deeply about you. He's lost a lot as well, and the fact that he hasn't ran away to deal with his own shit is a big sign, and you know that. But don't rush into losing your virginity."

"I don't like this feeling. It makes me realize I need someone…I don't like that."

"Welcome to the club." The women looked up as Forge came to the kitchen doorway, hands up in a defensive fashion. "What do you want?"

"I have a message. I'm just the messenger…so don't hurt me." He began. Ororo hid a grin as Betsey's eyebrow rose.

"What is it?"

"Warren said, and I quote, we're hungry, woman. End quote." He nodded and bowed, leaving quickly. Ororo laughed and shook her head.

"Now why couldn't he have gotten the food while he was here? Wasn't that a waste of time?"

"No, a waste of time would have been if he actually tried to get the food. He'd come back with some crackers in the box, and called it food." Betsey laughed as she stood up. "And they better not have touched my laptop, or someone is sleeping on the couch." Ororo smiled to herself as she thought of Logan. When it came right down to it, she could deal with loving him, but could she deal if he loved her back? "Hey, could you help me?" 

"Oh sure." She snapped out of her thoughts as she stood, pushing it to the side yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Betsey

"Betsey?" Ororo said sleepily as she stretched in the large bed. The Asian woman yawned herself.

"Hey. You won't believe what happened. Scoot over." Ororo moved and Betsey climbed in, almost nodding off to sleep.

"The hacking ran late?"

"I haven't gone to bed yet and it's seven a.m." Both women fell asleep momentarily until Ororo poked her in the ribs.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You came in and said something happened." She sat up, now awake and Betsey yanked the covers from her.

"Forge's house was set on fire." Ororo blinked.

"What?"

"His house was set on fire. The official report is someone threw a lit cigarette into the dry brush, and you know with the water restrictions in Bedford-Stuveysant his lawn went up like a twig…and his house went with it."

"A cigarette."

"Don't worry, no one believes that either." Betsey yawned and burrowed herself deeper under the comforter.

"So where is Forge now?" Ororo asked, slipping out from under the covers.

"With Bishop. Damage control. At least his lab was sealed off. Now can I sleep? They'll be back over soon. We've offered our guest house until he can move."

"I'll let you sleep." 

"That would be wise."

"Don't you want to siesta in your room?"

"Why when it's on the third floor?" Ororo shook her head and left.

*

She had been knocking around a thought all while she showered, and came to a decision as she walked to the kitchen, where Warren and Logan were having breakfast. Good morning people."

"Morning." Warren sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"You don't look so good."

"My hacking skills were elevated by the amount of alcohol I drank last night. Unfortunately I have a stockholders meeting in half an hour and I feel like shit." He drank what looked like orange juice carefully. Ororo walked over and took the glass, sniffing it.

"It has vodka in it." She said as she poured it out.

"That's the point. I'm trying to avoid a hangover…or at least the appearance of one."

"Then stop drinking." Ororo poured him some fruit juice and gave him an aspirin. "Try that, it should work."

"Thanks. Now let me go and try to look dignified. Where's my wife? Leaving her poor husband alone to fight the demon known as alcohol?"

"Do you always get poetic when you're drunk?" She smiled.

"Yes, how do you think I landed Betsey?" Logan laughed.

"She's in my bed, knocked out."

"She couldn't even make it to our room…for shame. Well, let me go make the money she'll undoubtedly spend before I come home. Au revoir." Warren kissed Ororo on the cheek as he left. She turned to Logan, who was drinking his coffee and reading the newspapers.

"Good morning Logan." She smiled as she felt his eyes on her, watching her as she reached for a bowl and a glass from a cabinet. Truthfully he hadn't looked anywhere else ever since she came in. Dressed in a gray tee and white shorts, every curve and valley was visible to the imagination.

"Good morning to you too." He watched her pour a small bowl of cornflakes, getting a glass of fruit juice as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"I dreamed of you, so yes, I did." Logan started grinning before he realized it.

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been thinking."

"About what?" The abrupt change in her demeanor alerted him that this was serious.

"About our whole situation."

"You and me?"

"No, I'm talking about us fleeing for our lives." She laughed slightly.

"Men don't "flee". We run, and when I'm around you, I tend to forget there's someone out there who wants to kill me."

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Good." He smiled as she came to sit next to him. Logan's arm went around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to run anymore." He looked down at her and was confused.

"What do you mean? You want to just give yourself up?"

"No. Every time we run, we end up leaving bodies or ruined homes…I don't want that to happen anymore." Logan nodded.

"So you heard about Forge and his house." She shook her head.

'I know that was because of us." He didn't deny. 

"So what do you want to do?"

"I actually don't know."

"It would help to know thine enemy." They both turned at the sound of voice behind them. Bishop and Forge was back, along with Warren.

"The meeting was cancelled, so I decided to go see if I could help. They were done and we came back here. So, you guys have decided to fight back."

"Yeah." The idea appealed more and more to Logan as he sat and thought about it. They've been fighting the game on their rules, now it was time to bring them to his court. Cat and mouse, and he refused to play the mouse any longer.

"Good. How about we pull up everything on this Xavier guy." Bishop started to look happy. "Where's Betsey?"

"Sleep. I'll go get her." Warren ran up the stairs with a lot more enthusiasm than when he left. 

"Why do we need Betsey?" Logan asked Ororo as they picked up their drinks and moved into the makeshift computer lab in the rec room.

"Because she does information really well. Most hackers have a specialty. Betsey is great with information. She can find out what kind of underwear you wear."

"If you're curious, just ask." She laughed and shook her head. 

"Logan you have a one track mind."

"Well…" He pulled her into his lap as they sat on the couch. They cuddled together as various monitors were turned on, people fighting for good places. "So what does Bishop and Forge specialize in?"

"Bishop is definitely security. Every chip after Pentium 2 allows the government to have an almost free reign to get into your computer and read your hard drive. Your email, your credit report, and your little porno sites you have on your favorites. Take your computer to Bishop and they will always think you're computer is off. He's a genius. 

Forge on the other hand makes hardware. Almost anything he can think up he can make. He hacks for aesthetic purposes, to get people information. He's a social hacker if anything."

"And Warren?" Logan ran his nose along a cord in Ororo's neck, enjoying the feel of the pulse there as it jumped, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

"Um…the movement of money. Were you in here when they started last night?"

"Nope. Didn't interest me."

"Well, it can get a bit crazy." She squirmed. "What are you doing?"

"Listening." He stopped and she relaxed, leaning against him contentedly. "Keep going."

"They have code names."

"Code names. Like superheroes?" Logan laughed and Ororo smacked his thigh.

"No. I hope not." She sighed and watched them set up. Betsey came in and yawned, throwing a dazzling smile at them as she sat down in front of her purple laptop. 

"So what do you guys want?" She asked as she stretched and booted up.

"A digital peek of sorts. Everything there is to know about Xavier." Betsey nodded, and went to work.

*

Kitty sat up and stared at her screen. "What in the hell…" She tapped a few keys and a menu came up. Someone was poking around where they didn't belong… she didn't know who it was, but the style was oddly familiar. Opening up a dialogue box she invented she address the trespasser.

^This is unauthorized contact. You have no business here.^

^Well hello ShadowCat.^

^How do you know that name?^ Kitty started, looking over her shoulder. That name was wanted for many cyber crimes, and she thought no one knew about it…until now. ^Who are you?^

^I ask the questions here. So Judas, how does it feel to work for the other side?^

^I don't know what you're talking about.^

^Sure you do. What hacker in their right mind would work for the government with the way they treat us and others? But you were always in it for the money.^

^You don't know me or what I do, so you can just shut the hell up.^

^There's that Pryde temper again.^ Kitty was chilled. This person knew she used to hack with the Underground and knew her real name. 

^Who are you?^

^I'm sorry. I've found what I'm looking for and I've now had no more time to waste. Watch your back, we never forget.^ She cursed as her computer was shut down. Restarting she realized she didn't look for the hacker's trail, she was too busy being goaded on by some random shit head. Quelling the urge to shut down everyone's computer she quietly tapped a few keys and returned to where she was.

After a couple of minutes of retracing her steps a trail emerged, a dark purple trail. She'd have to ask some old friends who left that type of trail, but that thought flew out of the window as she found out what was taken. 

*

"Professor Charles Xavier. Doctorate in psychology and sociology. Born in 1943 in Westchester New York. Earned a fortune by becoming a crime solver for the rich and a self help guru. New money." Betsey smiled. They transferred the picture to their big screen, which was wired to her computer. 

"Man, he's old."

"And dangerous. A member of the illuminati. Very cunning, and sure in his ability to manipulate the mind."

"Confidence, skill, finesse and conviction are a dangerous combination." Logan said, sighing and leaning forward.

"I agree. I also snagged his itinerary. Coincidence rules in this world."

"What did you find?" Ororo asked.

"Well we have a benefit tonight, very dressy, stuffy and boring. He has to go to the same one. We can bring guests." She smiled and leaned back. "I'm good."

"You are…" Ororo breathed, thinking, many plans rushing through her head.

"What are you planning?" Forge asked, a worried look on his face.

"I want to meet him." The room erupted.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Bishop roared, looking at her like she was retarded.

"Not in a room full of people. Think about it." 

"We are thinking about it. I think it's crazy." Warren shook his head. "It's needlessly dangerous. And it's crazy."

"Then I'm in. We haven't had a serious adventure in a while darling. All we have to do is escort them there. Nothing will go wrong because of the security."

"Sounds like a good idea. I want to show him I'm not afraid. That's all he understands, Xavier, fear and respect. Those are the only two things that work in his world." Logan sighed. A week and a half until trial.

"Trust me, with our plan, he won't be able to do anything to us. Now come on…please?"

"Oh goodness…fine." Ororo jumped up and smiled, kissing Warren on the cheek. Betsey grabbed her hand and they left the room, talking excitedly. Bishop laughed.

"That's your woman."

"I know." Logan smiled and said it proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have the feeling this isn't the brightest of ideas." Logan hissed as he danced through the crowd. "Although I do love that dress on you."Ororo smiled and looked away. She was wearing a long, clingy red dress with ornate beading in black. The full skirt swished softly as they spun, and the ruby necklace she wore drew attention to her stunning cleavage.

"I didn't know you could dance." She said, ignoring the compliment as she smiled. He dipped her slowly, and she stepped closer to him. 

"I picked it up along the way." Logan said, brushing a strand of silver hair from her forehead.

"Along the way to where?"

"To you." He kissed her softly on the cheek and willed himself to make that enough.

"Logan, out of all of the crap that has happened my lately, I don't think I could trade any of it of it if it meant never meeting you." He was about to respond when her eyes focused to something behind him.

"What do you see?"

"Well, our guest of honor has arrived." Logan's arm tightened around her waist.

"We can back out. It's not too late."

"You know it is my darling. Please let me do this. He has too much sense to kill me in a room full of people." He let Ororo go reluctantly, keeping his back to Xavier as he walked across the floor, greeting people. She ran her hand down the side of his cheek and sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she melted into the crowd.

*

"I'm glad you think the FBI has been doing well this past administration. I try my best to keep out the corrupt people, while also taking my job seriously. Threats from within are usually the most damaging."

"Oh I agree." An older woman gushed as she patted Professor Xavier's arm. "We need to do all we can to make sure people don't step out of their places." Emma rolled her eyes from where she stood, silent beside Charles, her arm in his. The orchestra started a new song, and the group parted ways.

"She is an idiot." Frost said as they strolled away from the refreshments, wine glasses in hand.

"I agree, but a rich idiot. Harmless if not dull." He turned to her and smiled. "I must say, you look lovely."

"I know." Emma Frost's blond hair fell to her mid back, and she wore it in a sort of crown style, adorned with emerald clips. Her matching gown was floor length, and made of a wispy material that made no sound as she moved. The neck was a graceful, wide arc that rested on the edge of her shoulders, the collar extending around her back and draping neatly behind her, a diamond clasp holding it together in an elaborate knot.

"Excuse me. Mr. Director." Charles turned with a smile on his face, a smile he used to great his constituents. When he realized who he was speaking to, he blinked, and cleared his throat carefully. "Hello. I thought you might want to talk." Ororo smiled thinly.

"And you are correct. Ms. Frost, could you please give us a moment? This shouldn't take long." Emma glared at Ororo with extreme hatred in her blue eyes, making them seem like shards of ice.

"Of course." She walked off and Ororo turned back to Xavier.

"So we meet."

"Yes we do." He looked up and down. "My…I admire your audacity." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Really. I thought it was cleavage." Charles was slightly surprised, but took it all in stride. "I didn't come here to make small talk."

"Of course not. Care to dance?" Ororo looked at his outstretched hand and debated. After a second she put her gloved hand in his, and they swept out onto the dance floor. "So, what is it that you want?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" She stared into his eyes, trying to fathom someone so evil as to kill to keep something from the world that could save it.

"It's nothing personal. You just got in the way." He said indifferently as they spun around slowly. "You wouldn't be in danger if you had just left. You decided to take everything."

"I couldn't have my premier experiment taken from me. It was mine. I thought it up."

"It would have ruined the world."

"Your world." Charles nodded.

"Now you're getting it. Do you know my organization is filled with men and some women who would die for our way of life."

"I know all you want for this earth are rich, blue eyed, blond haired people."

"That's true. The world would be a better place if it were purged of all racial anomalies."

"Racial anomalies? What you're trying to do is genetically impossible. I'm sure you know as well as I do that you would have to inbreed to produce time and again blue eyes and blond hair. The genes for blue eyes also carry the gene for insanity. If you mix genes with another person, you can achieve blue eyes without activating the insanity, but when the same genes are reused over again, there is an astronomical chance they can line up. Then you'll have a mentally crippled and insane blond haired blue eyed person."

"We've already thought of that. We'd keep some women of every race for breeding, to make sure that doesn't happen. Just enough genes to ensure intelligence and strong bodies." Xavier smiled at her. "I must say, you have amazing hair. We'd keep you around. I'd even use you myself."

Ororo fought the nausea she felt rising in her stomach and she stepped back slightly. "I'm through with you." She moved to tug her hand out of his, but he gripped it hard, bringing her closer. His arm on her waist was like a clamp and his once calm face turned into a twisted mask of fury and evil.

"This dance is over when I say it's over. Your people have always been a blight on this earth, never doing for yourselves, always depending on handouts. We come in and try to show you that the only way you'll get ahead in the world is if you abandon your primative ways. But you refused.

Now you're in the way. All of you except the ones that have proved loyal beyond a shadow of a doubt. Do you know how much wealth is in Africa? And once everyone's gone untold billions will be reaped from the earth."

"You mean raped? Europeans deal blow after blow to Africa and you expect it to recover? Are you oblivious to what centuries of exploitation will do to an entire continent? You warp our history, obscure what we've contributed to the world and you say we are helpless? Because before the first white man stepped onto the shores of Africa, we could not fathom an evil such as your people. Let me go." They had stop dancing and were staring at each other as they spoke. Charles smiled and released her, and watched her walk away quickly.

Emma appeared by his side and he looked at her briefly. "Is Piotr or Sarah here?"

"Yes."

"Go after her."

*

"Ororo, what's wrong? Did he do something to you?" Logan asked for the twelfth time since leaving the party. Warren and Betsey walked beside them, worried about their friend, who was repeatedly dabbing away tears.

"No…look, I'll talk about it when we get back to the house. I'm just…shocked right now." Logan took her hand and they walked to the limo.

*

"There they go." Sarah put down her binoculars and smiled. "Lets hit it." Piotr put the Navigator in gear as they watched the limo leave the grounds. Following it at 200 yards back Sarah shoved a clip into a sawed off Uzi and looked around. "Okay, we don't have much time."

He threw the car into overdrive, barreling down the dislocate stretch of road, woods surrounding it on both sides. They caught up to the limo and speeded in front of it, and Sarah leaned out of her window. Her shot hit the driver in the head, and the limo swerved violently as the man died.

Piotr moved out of the way as it came towards him, slowing down slightly. Sarah had her binoculars in hand as she peered into the driver's side. A blond man was now at the wheel, and he looked angry. Somehow their eyes met and she smiled. Competition. "You better make this thing move, I don't think they'll-" Her voice was cut off by the front of the limo slamming into their fender, jerking the Navigator hard.

Piotr slammed on his brakes and turned the car a hard left, coming around to face the limo. They both barreled towards each other, tires screaming on the lonely road as their headlights loomed larger. Sarah was pressed into her seat, scared as it looked as though they would hit head on. "Piotr, turn! TURN!" She grabbed the wheel and yanked it towards her.

The Navigator was sideways when the limo hit it at 100 miles an hour. It slammed it off the road, the navigator slamming into the woods. The limo continued down the road quickly, eager to put some distance between what just happened.

Piotr screamed as he realized the brakes were useless, and Sarah threw her hands up over her face as they struck a large tree. Sarah wasn't wearing her seatbelt, and on impact flew out of the windshield and hit the tree itself, falling to the ground. He watched her hit the dirt, and blinked a couple of times because he didn't believe it.

Prying his broken foot from the crumpled mass in front of him he took off his seat belt and hobbled out to Sarah. He winced as he saw her. Her head was split open, blood everywhere, bones sticking out of her skin in random places. A bone monster, that's what she had become. Amazingly her lips were moving, her almost vacant eyes pleading and he leaned down to hear her.

"Please…help…me…" She said softly, her hand grasping air. Piotr looked down at her and straightened up. 

"You want me to kill you? Put you out of your misery and mine? Of course. What are friends for?" He brought out his gun and shot her twice in the head. Her eyes died and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What is it?" he smiled as the phone was answered on the first ring.

"I'm injured and there has been a problem. But the problem was killed. Our goal is still alive I'm sorry to say." Piotr could feel the anger from over the phone.

"I see. You'll be picked up shortly and a containment crew will be there as well. Sad we lost Sarah."

"Oh yes, very sad." He hung up the phone and turned back to her body. "Dos Vedanya."

*

"Everyone alright?" Warren asked as they got out of the limo. They were back at the Worthington mansion, and everyone was okay, save some bruises.

"Yeah. Where did you learn to drive like that?" Logan asked, breathing hard against the car as he collected himself.

"I drive a formula 1 racer as a hobby. It came in handy." He shrugged and hugged his wife. Betsey looked pale and had her eyes closed. She was so scared for her husband, and she could still see James' body, lying there lifeless. A bullet wound in his head.

"He tried to kill us. That son of a bitch tried to kill us again!" Ororo screamed, anger rolling off of her in waves. She paced back and forth, her temper too far gone to rein it in. Shaking hard she tried to breathe.

"Ororo, please calm down. We're safe and sound now, and that's all that matters." Betsey said, coming over to her friend. Ororo stopped her with a raised hand.

"You don't know what he said! You couldn't imagine being that close to someone so…so…" She rubbed her temples and told them everything Xavier told her, every horrific comment and statement he made to her. When she was finished everyone looked sick and angry.

"I can't believe there is a group of people out there who would do something like that." Logan said, growling.

"They give blond haired blue eyed people a bad name." Warren said, shaking his head.

"It's quite feasible they could do it in the next hundred years. They've got the resources to do almost anything they want. And if they don't, they'll just perpetrate a war and get it that way." Betsey simmered, eyes narrowed to slits.

"They count on the fighting between everyone. Most people think that the big battles are rich against poor, black versus white. No one sees the big picture." Ororo sighed, looking at the sky.

"What is the big picture."

"Good against Evil." She tapped her shoe against the cobble stone walkway and started to walk to the house.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

"I have a plan. I want them all gone, for good. They cannot continue to play with me and my life. I won't have it." She turned to him and sighed, stepping into his embrace. "I'll understand if you want to leave, try being on the run on your own. I know you could disappear for the rest of your life."

"If I left you darlin', it wouldn't be much of a life. I'm in this for the long haul. They're not getting you or me." He kissed her softly. She smiled gratefully. 

"Thank you Logan. It's going to take a lot of people." Ororo said as Betsey and Warren came up the stairs.

"You know we have people who are willing to help." Warren said, determination in his eyes.

"I'll need hackers."

"We've got plenty of them." They all turned around and saw Bishop and Forge. "What, you thought you'd leave us out of this? No way. Cloud Lady is our friend, and we're going to help her any way we can." Forge said, rubbing his hands together. "So when do we start?"


	13. Chapter 13

Logan balanced on one leg and concentrated. Leaning to the side he shifted his weight, bringing himself into the air, the leg he was standing on rotating quickly to slice towards its target. It hit the punching bag with deadly force, breaking open the leather skin, revealing the sand beneath. 

He heard clapping and turned, smiling sheepishly as Ororo stepped out of the shadows. "Amazing my darling." She grinned as she looked at the injured bag. "I would love to see that done on Xavier."

"I try not to do that. It's a fatal blow."

"I know, that's why I want it done." Logan drank some water out of a bottle and toweled his upper body off.

"Ororo, why are you coming?" She looked confused.

"Coming where?"

"With us to the Society's compound." The day before a favor had been called in and Victor Creed, nick named Sabertooth, brought them the exact floor plans and location of the building the Society used to hold their meetings. As mysteriously as he appeared he disappeared, leaving them a wealth of information.

"I think you should know." She crossed her arms, resisting anger. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know if you'd be safe. I've seen Betsy at work, she could defend a small country, but darlin', you can't just sit there and look pretty." Ororo blinked and walked over to the hanging bag.

"I know that Logan."

"If something happened to you I'd go crazy. That is the total honest truth. I would go insane without you. So why don't you stay home?"

"You know I can't do that. They've killed two of my dear friends. They will see my face before they all die." Logan looked on in surprise as she went into an offensive stance, her long leg snaking out lightning quick to slam into the leather side of the bag so hard and fast that the sound made his ears hurt. Sand flew at him, and when he got it out of his eyes half of the bag was still hanging, the other on the ground in a pile of sand. 

Ororo turned to him and smiled. Logan walked over to her and touched her shoulder, and in a second he was in the air, thrown. He landed on the other side of the room, and looked up in time to see her foot coming for his face. He grabbed it and windmilled his legs, catching her other ankle with his foot, causing her to crash to the ground.

Ororo grunted and braced herself, rolling out of the way of Logan's jabs as he delivered them with cold precision. Raising herself up on her hands she executed a front flip, giving her momentum as she turned around to face Logan, a stinging roundhouse to the side of his neck.

He stumbled and growled, throwing a fake punch. She defended, leaving herself open for his real attack. Placing his foot behind hers he shoved her shoulders, and she went flying. Amazingly she twisted her body in the air, landing on her hands and springing to her feet. Logan was on her in a second, and caught her leg as she tried to kick his side. "No…that won't work." 

Ororo smiled and almost took to the air. She let him hold her leg as she let the other leave the ground. It hit him in the chin hard and he let her go, stumbling to the mat. He looked up as she gained height from momentum she stored, her body rotating as she landed nimbly on her feet. Rushing to him she leaned down to punch him when he grabbed both of her ankles and yanked upwards, taking her off of her feet. Ororo landed on her hands, looking livid.

It was an odd scene, Logan still on the mats holding Ororo's feet, causing her body to arch in almost a circle, her feet would soon touch the back of her head while she was beside him with her hair hanging in her face covering it, on her hands, holding herself up in a handstand. He pushed her back and her arms wobbled, but she held. Logan smiled a little and pushed her back again, but this time she didn't wobble. Pushing herself up onto one hand she came around and punched him, causing him to let her legs go. She was able to jump away and land on her feet, and she walked over to where Logan was now standing.

"Don't ever call me a tactical disadvantage. Ever." Ororo's voice shook slightly, but it disappeared in an instant. Logan nodded his head once.

"I had no idea…where did you learn that?"

"Betsy."

"I've seen her fight. She doesn't fight in anyway like you. How could she have taught you?"

"I didn't like the idea of fighting, but I was already a gymnast. She incorporated heavy gymnastics into the teaching, and it came very easy for me. I'm not a helpless nerd Logan."

"I know." He grasped her around the waist and pulled her closer. "I know you really want this, but I had to make sure you weren't doing this for revenge." She pulled back slightly.

"Oh no. Do hear me, this is revenge. Pure revenge, and I have the right to it." Ororo sighed. "We aren't fighting are we?" He laughed.

"What do you call what we just did?" Logan asked, smiling as he smelled her hair.

"I mean a verbal fight."

"No. You deserve revenge."

"Thank you." She looked up and he kissed her, a gentle, loving kiss that made her weak in the knees. His arm was at the small of her back, pressing her body against his. The passion flared and Logan pulled back slightly. "What is it?" Ororo asked, breathless from his kisses and the desire for him.

"I have a question for you." He got down on one knee and looked up at her, serious. "Ororo Munroe?"

"Yes?" She could only whisper as her hand shook in his.

"Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Logan, are you serious?" Ororo looked into his eyes, almost scared.

"Yes. I know we've only known each other for almost two weeks, but I already know I've met my soul mate. When I'm around you I don't have to pretend I don't need anyone. You made me aware that I wanted a wife, and I wanted you." Logan sighed. "I understand if you-"

"Yes." He looked up quickly. 

"What?"

"Yes. I will be your wife." Logan jumped up and gathered her into his arms, swinging Ororo around. She laughed joyfully, and as soon as her sneakers hit the mat he kissed her. He could not believe he could be this happy with someone, be this happy with the prospect of his life.

The kiss turned more passionate as Logan started to undo the buttons of Ororo's shirt, the sensitive pads of his fingers sliding across the emerging flesh. He felt her tremble, her hips moving restlessly against him, and he almost wrestled her to the mats. But he knew he had to take it slow.

He kissed the swell of her breast that was revealed in the blue cotton bra she wore underneath her shirt, which was on the floor. Her skin was heated and soft, smelling of sandalwood and mystery, of joy and love. It excited him like no smell ever had, stoking his need.

Logan's arms went around to the clasp of her bra and started to undo it when the gym door opened. It was Warren's blond head, looking around for them. He spotted them and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, but you guys leave in forty five minutes. Be in the den in about ten minutes." He laughed slightly and closed the door.

"I hate him." Ororo hit Logan on the head playfully.

"Don't be like that. Although I am disappointed, we have the rest of our lives for sex."

"Woman, do you know how hard it is to be near you without touching you? Do you know how hard I am right now?" He pressed himself against her and she shivered. "How much I want you? To be inside of you?" Ororo's eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly, quick, shallow breaths were all she could manage. He kissed her again, couldn't stand not to. She was just so beautiful. Wrapped into each other tightly, they slowly sank to the mat.

*

"Took you two long enough. I thought Warren told you ten minutes?" Forge smiled as Ororo and Logan came in disheveled, fifteen minutes late.

"We got held up. So, what's the plan?" Ororo smiled, half of it a self satisfied smirk as they sat down.

"We've been going over the floor plan, and the best way in wouldbe over the east wall. It's going to be tricky, lots of video cameras, a large, manned security system and many guards. They're evil, not stupid." Betsy said, rotating her shoulder. "We will arrive at ten at night, and it will be perfectly dark for what we have to do. We get in and plant the bomb. We had Cannonball make one for us."

"How is Sam?" Bishop asked, wiring a headset.

"Wonderful. About to enter his sophomore year in college. Anyway, it's in the woods, and help won't be able to get to us easily if we need it. But I'm sure everything will be fine. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Great. It's nine thirty now. We should leave. Everything set up on your end Bishop?"

"I called everyone. Shard, Bobby and Lorna are coming over, and they'll be in touch with you as well on the headsets. Don't drop them or take them off, because I'm tracking you."

"Won't they be able to pick up the signal and track us as well?" Logan asked, thinking.

"Not my signal. If any other computer receives the frequency besides mine, it blows up. Pretty cool huh?"

"Oh yeah." Ororo laughed. "Let's do this."

*

Ororo looked at the buildingthat loomed ahead of them in the woods. It was dark and foreboding, but even more so with the almost palpable sense of evil about the place. Even shadows had shadows which moved independently of themselves. It was as if they had stepped out of reality.

Logan was beside her, dressed in black, big thick boots masking the noise of his step, and even without them he wouldn't have made a sound. All senses were tuned to bring him full information of his surroundings, his body tense and ready as he shouldered the bomb, which was safe in a backpack. He was assured the bomb wasn't pressure sensitive, and would only detonate by pushing the button on the switch, which Ororo had.

Betsy moved as if she were a shadow, her long black hair up in a bun, her outfit a form fitting black leather. Her heels, which would seem impractical, were weapons, her daggers beside her, and her fan, at her hip.

Ororo was dressed similarly as well, a leather outfit hugging her curves, her long white hair in a French braid that hung down her back. She looked up at the wall they had come to and sighed. Now was the time. Simultaneously they turned on their headsets, and in a den ten miles away, a light blinked.

*

"They're there people. We're in effect." Forge crowed as he sat down at his terminal. Shard came out of the kitchen and sat at her laptop, sitting next to her brother.

"I'm glad you let me come." She whispered as she booted up.

"No prob. It's about time we worked together. I mean, even if I am embarrassed of you." She pushed him slightly, laughing. In all honestly Bishop was quite proud of his younger sister, a hacker who specialized in the shutdown of electrical and computerized weapons.

"Are we ready people?" Betsy's voice came over loud and clear on the line.

"Very. Don't get dead." Warren said, his voice serious.

"I wont."

"Promise?"

"I do."

"Good. We're going online. We've got people everywhere who are going to help. Don't worry, this should be a piece of cake."

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?"

"I'll get back to you on that. I love you."

"I love you too." He laughed at the gagging noises behind him. "Alright people. Let's go."

"Terminal Shard, active." She smiled as her screen came up, rubbing her hands in glee.

"Terminal Bishop, active."

"Terminal Forge, active." Lorna tapped some keys and sighed.

"Damn! Oh, okay. I thought I was going to have to kill my computer. Terminal Polaris active."

"So melodramatic. Terminal Iceman, active. That's why I love you." He kissed her.

"Terminal Angel, active."

*

Halfway around the world, a Japanese man bowed at his computer and sat down. Smiling gently he looked at the time and booted up. "Terminal Silver Samurai, active."

In Kentucky a young man closed and locked his dorm room door and sat down at his computer. Turning up his headphones he cracked his knuckles and shook his shoulders. Glancing at the time he typed some commands, and started to nod with the music. "Terminal Cannonball, active."

In Australia an aging aborigine with the uncanny knack for anything computerized blinked out of his meditation and started tapping on his computer. He knew it was time. "Terminal Gateway, active."

In Chicago a large man sat down at his state of the art work of art, he liked to call it. The computer welcomed him as he sat down, and he quickly brought up the screen he wanted. His light in the corner blinked and he smiled. "Terminal Cable, active."

Angel looked down as the promised roster was filled. His friends were all with him. "We're in business."

*

The light on Psylocke's wrist blinked green and then glowed strong. She smiled and nodded her head. "They're all there."

"Good." Wolverine looked at the wall as he took out his grappling hook. They decided not to call each other by their real names inside, so Logan used his nickname when he was a rookie in the narcotics department. 

Storm raised the gun and shot it at the top, securing her route almost twenty five feet up. "Get ready asshole, I'm coming for your head."


	14. Chapter 14

Gateway adjusted his headset and frowned as he looked at the blueprints of the building. His specialty was the opening of doors, safes, anything that was an entrance or held something he could usually get into. His computer alerted him to a code protected door. "Angel, door coming up. Psylocke, do you see it yet?"

She turned around, they were over the wall now, more woods on the other side. She didn't see a door, and frowned as Ororo repacked her grappling gun. "No. Be more specific." Bishop tapped a few keys and transposed the map of the building with the tracking grid. The entrance was actually behind them, in the wall they climbed over. 

"Behind you." He said into his headset. Psylocke smiled as the faint outline became clear.

"Roger."

"It's Bishop." Storm groaned at the bad joke as she stepped forward to look at the lock. It was a combination lock, simple, but she had a feeling it wasn't what it seemed.

"Gateway, what do you make of this lock?" She asked, resisting the urge to touch it until she had more information.

"It's connected to the matrix, so don't touch it. You have to have the password." He typed quickly, brow furrowed as he coaxed the code from his computer. 

"You know, I liked that movie." Shard said as she scanned for weapons. Iceman smiled and nodded, slipping on some music onto the ear that was unoccupied. The faint strains of Filter wafted through the air and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Still haven't gotten a new CD?"

"Mad because your wife picks out all of your music?" They both laughed and waited.

"Got it." Gateway clapped and laughed. "RG24, then simultaneously press the M and 5 key. It should open." Storm did it and it swung open slowly. Wolverine covered them as they went in, his gun trained on what seemed to be the quiet woods behind them, but he wasn't taking any chances. 

"You getting this Cable?" Polaris asked, brow furrowed in thought as she peered at her screen.

"Those blips?"

"Yep."

"As clear as day. Any idea what they are? I have a feeling they're surveillance. Double check." She nodded although he was over 200 miles away and started tapping furiously, smiling as she achieved her results.

"Cameras. A lot of them. They also check ID. Every other one has a retinal scan." She winced.

"Hey, watch out for the motion sensors. I just picked them up." Cannonball said, turning down his music as he became more serious. "Two laser beams between each camera. It might be tricky to bring them down without alerting the main computer. I wonder who they have manned."

"I have a feeling it's Kitty…" Silver Samurai said as he noticed someone logged into the computer network of the building. "I guess it's my turn to do something."

"What, you'll distract? Perhaps Cable and I can get the positions of the motion sensors while Polaris gets rid of the electronic eyes." Shard frowned as she glanced at her brother's computer, and entered in the location of the three people who were holding position right inside the large door.

Cannonball raised an eyebrow and grabbed the mouthpiece of his headset. "Hey guys, close the door. We had about thirty seconds until a silent alarm would have woken up everyone." The warning light that was blinking in a window that popped up closed itself, the threat no longer there.

"Is it safe to go on?" Wolverine asked, anxious to move on. Standing in one place with no exits made him nervous.

"Yes. Shard, will you marry me?" Cable joked as they shut down all of the motion detectors, convincing the master computer they were still operational.

"You'll have to ask my brother." She laughed, planting a loop algorithm. It ensured that no one would break through the shield as they walked through. "Polaris, how goes the cameras?"

"Gone." She pressed enter and they shut down, freezing on two seconds of film, all empty hallways, going into the files and erasing all hints of their arrival. Kitty raised a chestnut eyebrow at her screen and ran a diagnostic on the system. Everything looked fine except one blatant intruder.

^And you are?^

^ShadowCat, it's been ages.^

^Who are you?^

^We never met, but I've heard about you. You're the one who thinks she's better than she actually is. Am I correct?^

^Go to hell.^ Her temper started to rage, and she stared at the screen, waiting for the next thing the stupid little shit would say. Damn wanna be hackers.

^No thank you. I like it here actually. So what are you doing?^

^Do you know I'll have your exact position in about three seconds, and I'll send someone to kill you? Leave.^ She bluffed, bringing up a subroutine to trace his satellite trail. It would take more than three seconds, but she would kill him.

^You don't scare me. You know what's worse than a hacker that's lost their mojo? A hacker that went Benedict. You're an anti hacker.^ Kitty seethed at the last comment, and picked up her cell phone. After one ring the head of security picked up.

"What is it Ms. Pryde?"

"I'm positive we have intruders."

"You said that last week."

"But I have proof." She smiled smugly as she received information from the cloaked motion sensor in the west wall hall. "Send men, and don't hesitate to shoot on sight."

*

"Well, we just sit back and wait. They'll need us in about ten minutes. For now it's clear sailing. The system is sleeping like a baby." Silver Samurai said into his headset as he reclined in his chair.

"Well, look what we have here." Angel mused as he tapped on his keyboard.

"What?" Cannonball asked, tweaking a detonator in his hands.

"I think I stumbled onto a numbered account in Zurich." He smiled as he hacked deeper.

"Ooh…money. Whose and where?" Forge asked, keeping an eye on the whole matrix.

"Well, it most definitely belongs to the Society, but it seems to be protected and named as an offshoot of a government account."

"Wait wait wait. So the government is working with the Society?" Storm asked, half surprised, half not. She was able to tune out the pointless conversation with relative ease, but sometimes words caught her attention.

"Oh yeah. Who do you think financed Gulf War?" Cannonball interjected, shaking his head.

"Your government is quite corrupt." Gateway commented. Everyone gave a weak laugh, except him and Silver Samurai, who laughed hard.

*

"Log on "Captain". Then you'll see it for yourself. We have infiltrators." Captain Cain Marko sighed and brought up one of the computers on the base matrix. Clicking on the icon to check the stats of the sensors and cameras he tripped an alarm on the hard drive of Iceman's computer.

"Freeze!" he yelled laughing, pressed delete, alt, and X at the same time. Cable smiled slightly as he heard him. Always sounded like a little kid playing cop.

"What in the hell?" Kitty groaned with exasperation as she pushed Cain out of the way of the computer. "What happened?" He asked her, moving the mouse around.

"You idiot. It's frozen…wait a minute." An involuntary screensaver appeared, the scrolling words, "freeze loser" repeating itself. "Someone's playing with us. People are here. That's Iceman's work."

"Iceman?"

"Don't worry about it. I want men in that west wall hall. Now." She turned to go back to her laptop.

"Whatever. But I still want to check the stats. Let's just turn off the computer and restart. It should be gone." Marko switched off the surge protector and flicked it back on. Nothing happened. He looked back at Kitty in confusion. She had her head in her hands, shaking her head.

"You are such an idiot. You know what, if you don't get men into that hall like I told you, you'll lose more than your life." He became defensive.

"You know what, I outrank you." Marko reminded her.

"And I know more about computers than you'll ever know. Get your men out there or it will be too late. If you want to explain to Xavier how you let this happen, be my guest." He left, and she bit her lip. Her laptop was the only computer left still functioning on the base matrix, isolated from the vulnerabilities of the desktops, connected to the network. She should ask for help, but she worked better alone.

*

"I think we have movement. I rerouted the data gathering program for the motion sensors to my computer, and many people are coming to their position." Cable frowned. "I count eight."

"Well bye bye to them." Polaris shrugged and stretched.

*

"Shh…I hear people." Logan said, holding up his hand. Storm slowed her breathing and listened. Soon a small footfall could be heard echoing against the walls, then joined by many others. A group of people was coming closer. "Ready?" He asked the women, quelling the need to tell Ororo to run.

"Ready." Pyslocke took out her daggers and crouched in a defensive position. Storm had eased into a slightly laid back pose, but upon closer inspection, her whole body was taut with anticipation. The steps became closer, and they could make out conversation.

"I don't know why they interrupted us. We're the most powerful group of people in the world. Who in the hell would be stupid enough to attack us at home?" Someone laughed and Storm's eyes narrowed. They turned the corner and never had a chance.

Two were down by Psylocke's hand alone, daggers sticking out of their foreheads. Wolverine grabbed one and shoved his nose into his brain matter, the body sinking to the ground wetly. Storm surprised one and grabbed his hand, kicking him in the armpit while wrenching his arm. It popped and went limp with a scream, and she let go, spinning around and giving him a swift kick to his temple with the thick heel of her boot. He was dead before he hit the ground.

They made short work of the rest, and carefully stepped over bodies. "Anymore coming?" Wolverine asked, jazzed at the short battle that just took place. He retrieved the bomb he dropped into a corner, planning on getting it back when the men were all down.

"Not so far, but don't even think that will be the last." Polaris said, looking for more cameras.

"Okay people. Storm, do you see a row of four doors to your left?" She turned and frowned.

"No."

"Your other left." 

"Now I do."

"What kind of lock? It's not showing up on my computer." He had a sinking feeling as the silence stretched for a couple of seconds more.

"Retinal."

"Damn." Bishop started typing furiously, an idea coming to him. He spliced his network into the matrix, leaving it open for attack for a moment. Kitty saw this and started typing quickly. Slip a little virus in, quickly, time's running out. "Shard, her computer!" He barked, losing time trying to cover his ass and graft his computer onto the matrix.

Shard sighed and started typing. "I never did like Kitty." She smiled softly and delivered a small package. "Logic bombs away…." She hit enter.

"What in the…" Kitty looked on in horror as her data was consumed and taken. "No…oh please no…." She tried to protect the rest, but the base matrix didn't have the capabilities to protect her and itself. It was confused and it locked her out, while someone mangled her data. Kitty sniffed, and groaned. Shard, it could only be Shard. The hard drive was actually melting inside her computer. Running behind the desk in the far corner the computer exploded, sending shards flying through the air. One hit Kitty in the back, stabbing her with such force she was knocked to the floor. Her eyes clouded over and fluttered shut.

*

"I'm in! We've got the entire matrix at our fingertips. Uploading it to Forge's computer." Bishop smiled as he did the necessary commands. Angel laughed as well. "What did you do?"

"I just found 75 billion dollars. Oh what to do what to do." He put it in another numbered account in Grand Cayman Banc, to decide what would be done with it later.

Forge smiled as the data streamed by him. "Gateway, you getting this? Unlock everything."

"Gotcha." With the password and every door at his disposal, a flip of a switch took off any and all alarms, rendering them useless. The door in front of Storm opened on it's own, and they ducked through quickly, running down the hall.

Polaris and Cable disabled the cameras along the way, while Cannonball kept his eyes out for anyone coming.

"Guards! Ten this time." He said, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Wolverine met one with his hands out, enclosing his fist around his throat as he crushed his larynx. Snapping his neck he moved on to the next. Storm leaped into the air and slammed her foot into someone's chest, stopping his heart on impact.

Psylocke had spread her fan, slicing people in the throat as they came at her. In less than three minutes everyone was dead, and three panting people where left. "How much longer to the inner sanctum?" The inner sanctum was where the bomb was to be planted, where the Society held their meetings.

"You'll reach it soon, but it depends on how many guards you encounter between now and the door." Cable frowned. "Someone pulled up. Bald guy, followed by a blond. All the way on North Gate."

"Sounds like Xavier." Psylocke muttered, and instantly regretted it when she saw Storm's head whip around.

"He's here? Now?"

"Look. We get in and set the bomb, and get out!" Wolverine hissed. But he knew she wasn't listening. The empty, angry look in her eyes told him she wouldn't be satisfied until she caused that man to spill his blood all over the concrete.

"Of course." She said, and they started moving. Turning the corner a lone guard was caught unawares as Psylocke rent the air in front of his neck with her blades, and they were gone as he hit the ground, holding his open throat.


	15. Chapter 15 The final chapter

Xavier walked into the meeting room and stopped as he saw Marko standing near his chair. They were the first to arrive for the scheduled meeting, and from the look on the stocky man's face, his news couldn't be good. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in this room." Charles said as he sat down.

"I know sir, but you see, we have a problem." Frost raised an eyebrow as she sat down in her chair next to Xavier.

"And what problem is that?" She asked, her manicured nails tapping on the long mahogany table impatiently.

"Well…see, we have intruders."

"Have." Charles repeated slowly. 

"Yes sir. See… we don't know who it is." Marko said, sweat almost pouring off of him.

"Why not? Just look at the damn surveillance equipment. It cost us about a million dollars."

"I know. But the surveillance is out."

"Out."

"Yes sir."

"And why is that?" Patience was waning, and Charles started to see blood. Be calm, and back down…he didn't want to kill anyone, not yet.

"We had another problem. Someone hacked into the mainframe, and we can't get the computers back online." Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"Oh for goodness sakes. Let me handle this." She pushed past a flustered Marko, whose head seemed to want to explode from the glare Xavier was giving him. He followed Ms. Frost out the room, breathing easier as soon as he reached the hall.

*

"Um…more people are coming. I thought they had their meetings on Wednesday. It's still Tuesday." Cable asked, watching an old Arab man get helped out of a limo. Other people were arriving, but everyone bowed as they reached him. "Looks like the head honcho."

"So it seems. I don't like this. Maybe they should just scrap it." Polaris said, watching the surveillance too.

"They're in too deep. It's now or never. Who knows what could happen if they abandon the mission now." Silver Samurai said, chewing on a chopstick.

"Maybe they should pull back. One room is filling up quickly. It must be where they hold the meetings." Bishop chuckled. "Someone installed a sensor that will tell if someone is in the chair or not. Two are not there, but everyone else is."

"Come on Psylocke. Have you reached position yet?" Angel asked, almost glued to Bishop's terminal, watching the three green dots of light move.

*

"Not as of yet. It's a labyrinth down here." Psylocke said as they crossed an open door. Storm peeked in and checked the small screen on her wrist. Almost one in the morning. They had to be quick. She smiled slightly, reshouldering the bomb. She had it and the switch, just the way she wanted it.

*

"Here it is ma'am." Marko said quickly. 

"I know jackass. Just open the door." Emma looked at him expectantly until he opened the door for her. She stepped in and blinked. "What happened here?" Shrapnel was embedded in the walls, computers ripped to shreds and someone on the floor, groaning. Emma lifted her white leather boots daintily, stepping over a half melted motherboard and stopped.

Kitty was on her stomach, a large piece of computer monitor lodged in her back. Her eyes were filled with pain, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. Marko ran around Frost and knelt at the young woman's side. "Kitty? Oh man, I'll go get help." He stood and started to run out of the room when Emma easily clothes-lined him. 

Marko landed on his back, gasping for breath as his large hand grabbed at his throat, feeling as if a band were constricting his breathing. He looked at Frost in confusion as he laid there. "No, I want you to go to my limo and get my computer. Don't touch anything else." She watched him stand.

"What about Kitty? Doesn't she need medical attention?" Cain asked, voice raspy.

"I'll take care of Kitty. Go." She watched him leave and walked over to Kitty's prone body. Pulling up a chair she sat beside her and looked down at her. Kitty could only stare at her boots as she crossed her legs. "You know, you were always Charles' favorite. I can't stand competition, so I wipe them out. You do know if you had asked for help the situation wouldn't have progressed so far? I'm sure you do. That was your shortcoming. Thinking you was better than me." 

Emma stood up and stretched, then leaned down. "Too bad it had to end this way. I wanted to poison you in your sleep." She quickly flipped the girl around and slammed her on her back, causing the piece of computer glass inside of her to slam all the way through, coming out through her chest. Kitty looked at it briefly before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

Marko came into the room and handed Frost her laptop, and she stepped away so he could see the body. He stared blankly at it, surprised she would do that to one of their own. "Pull her out into the hallway. I need this place to work." Without another look back she sat down at the least mangled desk and started to work.

*

"Damn."

"What?"

"I was able to find the roster for the meeting. Seems everyone has assigned seats according to importance." Silver Samurai said, calling up more information. "I'm sending the list to everyone. You'll choke at some of the names, but two aren't there. Frost and Xavier."

"Wonder where they could be." Cable sniffed, spinning in his chair slowly. An emergency window popped up. Unexpected guest. "What the… it can't be." Everyone got similar messages, shocked.

"It's the White Queen." Angel said, disbelief and slight awe in his voice.

"But I though she was dead." Shard said, skeptical. 

"So did I." Polaris frowned, moving a pile of hair out of her face as she nudged her sleeping husband. He blinked and lifted his head from her lap, looking bleary eyed at his terminal. Iceman was awake in a minute.

"You've got to be shittin' me."

"Sorry, but this is real." Bishop crossed his large arms in front of him.

"Well what should we do?"

"What _can_ we do? We don't know what she wants to do. It's her move now."

*

"Like riding a bicycle." Emma smiled as she stretched. She knew an invasion this organized would happen one day, so she built a backdoor onto the base matrix. Only she knew it existed, and it was neatly camouflaged on an innocent C drive. She looked up as Charles walked in.

"So, we have an infestation problem as well?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She said offhandedly.

"I saw Kitty."

"Tell her I said hi." Charles rolled his eyes.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes." Emma tapped a few keys and cocked her head. "Well well well. Three unauthorized people are in the building. Heading for the sanctum."

"I'll take care of it. Get them out of our system. They can't find our files."

"Of course not." The White Queen smiled and dived into cyberspace.

*

"People are coming!" Cannonball said as he came back to his computer. "Storm, they're one hall over."

"Okay. We've heard them." She eased the book bag down and all three went on the defensive. They were armed. Wolverine hated to give up his tactical advantage, but he pulled out two ak47s and opened fire. 

So many men, and they were mowed down quickly. Psylocke brought out her pump action rifle, blowing large holes in the men that came around the corner. Storm, with the skill of a markswoman, kept firing until no more moved, no more came. She was breathing heavy, her hand shaking.

"Storm, lets go." Psylocke put on the bomb and stepped over the bodies. Wolverine took her arm and pried the gun out of Storm's still shaking hand. She blinked as if she was coming out of a dream.

"This isn't the way I pictured it."

"I know darlin'. Lets go."She nodded and they moved to catch up.

*

"Going down." White Queen furiously tapped out commands on her computer, angered that the culprits, yes, she found out it was more than one, were evading her sensors. Fine, she'd blow up their computers. She wouldn't be able to find them later, but they'd learn a lesson. She hit ENTER and sat back, a large smile on her face.

*

"What in the hell?" Cannonball's computer sizzled and died in front of him. "Oh shit…" He slapped it, hoping it would power up again, but it was useless. "Guys, I'm out." Glad Shard installed anti explosion measures in his computer.

Cable saw the emergency screen blink, and knowing what was coming, shut down his own computer. Just in time. He already smelled the reek of burnt metal. "Damn it. Me too!"

"Quickly people! Disengage and link up." Bishop barked as Forge and Angel ran back into the room, carrying one of Forge's new inventions, a multi screened device that allowed many terminals to link up via various ports. The computer, which was nicknamed Bertha for some obscure reason, permitted many laptops to work with one power source while maintaining their separate tasks. It was used when extra security was needed, as well as an insurance policy, for the hard drive was faster, the combined strength of all five formidable computers and their masters.

"Bishop, you and I can take offense, Lorna, you and Bobby take defense. Watch our back, I hear she's a whiz with viral worms." Shard said as she put her shield in place. 

"Guys, I'm gone too." Gateway sadly shut down his computer and sat back, slightly angered he couldn't participate any further.

"And I as well." Silver Samurai fanned his computer, which was dead, cursing in a steady stream of Japanese.

"Kind of colorful, aren't you Silver?" Lorna kidded as she connected her computer.

"You know Japanese?" She smiled.

"A little."

"Are we ready people?" Bishop looked around and got affirmative nods. "Alrighty then. Lorna and Bobby, go on the defense, Shard, you and I have offense. Restrict yourself to non revolving logic bombs, and untraceable worms, and please have the sense to use self evolving viruses. Nothing should stay in the hard drive, and everyone be careful."

*

"We're close." Psylocke said as she stopped. Wolverine wrinkled his nose and sniffed.

"What?" Storm asked, watching him.

"I smell really expensive cologne. Someone's here with us." He growled involuntarily as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Very good." Charles said condescendingly, clapping slightly. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hell." Storm spat, watching him warily.

"Oh yes, but right on the other side of that hall in front of you, the sanctum which you seek is in your grasp."

"Why are you telling us this bub?" Wolverine asked, suspicious, hand on the handle of his gun.

"Because, it isn't in my best interest to stop you."

*

"What in the… she's backed down." Bishop said with surprise as all firewalls and safeguards disintegrated, leaving a wide window for them to wreak havoc.He caught the startled look of Iceman as he took advantage in the sudden laxity of security. 

"I don't care why. Shut down the lights, all security, and lock the doors. Can we still track them?" Forge asked, dividing his attention to all four screens.

"Doing it, and yes, they're still there." Bishop pointed quickly to the small window working in real time in the corner of his computer screen. Three blips were stationary, together.

"What are they doing?" Angel asked, confused.

"Dunno."

*

Emma looked at her watch and turned off her computer. The plan was working perfectly. The surveillance that tracked the progress of her "holding off" of the intruders recorded her heroic efforts to keep them at bay, when in actuality it was easy to plant what evidence she wanted. She looked up as the lights went off, standing and running out of the room as the door swung fast to shut. Putting on her night vision goggles, she proceeded to follow Xavier's signal.

*

"Ah, there we are. I'm sure you have prepared yourself for this possibility." The three didn't say anything as they placed their goggles on their faces. "Good. I like the people I'm talking to be able to see me."

"What do you want?" Wolverine asked, wanting to place a bullet in his head, but knowing that the information would help them more. Psychotic people tended to talk quite a bit of their plans.

"Didn't you realize we used you from the beginning?" Storm's jaw hardened as she saw Charles look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"We had to plant just the right amount of corporate distrust in you. We engineered your whole environment, and it drove you to be suspicious enough to download the serum from the master computer and go on the run. Everything went to plan. Well almost everything." He stopped and looked past them. "Ah, there you are dear."

"Yes, did I miss anything?" Emma smiled as she walked past the others to take Charles' hand.

"Nothing to worry about. So how goes everything on the cyberspace front?"

"Perfectly. Your friends have now effectively shut down most of our systems, locking the major players in our organization in the sanctum." Emma smiled. "You'll be the leader after their bodies are recovered."

"This was an elaborate ploy to get you into power?" Psylocke asked in disbelief. "You killed them?"

"No, they'll be rescued, but the leader, Shadow Royale, will die from a massive heart attack. The men and women left will have to pledge their allegiance to me. The passive age of the Illuminated Society is over. We will own the planet."

*

"Shadow Royale… why does that sound familiar?" Lorna asked as they watched Bishop's screen.

"Shadow Royale… The Shadow King. Remember, the guy was supposed to be dead. One of the most evil people known to history. He gave the order to have over five hundred pregnant women rounded up from various villages in the Middle East and taken to a compound. Their husbands, trying to defend them, were killed, and all the children were too. Then the women were tortured, mutilated and killed, all because they lived above a huge reservoir of crude oil ." A general horror settled in the room, and Shard shook her head. "Kind of tells you what kind of people would follow after a man like that."

*

"So you're going to use us to do your dirty work?" Psylocke asked, quite conscious of the bomb she had on her back. 

"Oh, such a crass way of saying it. We're just delegating responsibility." Emma smiled.

"So what happens to us. Something tells me you're not going to let us go." Wolverine brought out his weapon and fired.Xavier ducked and retaliated, the bullet slamming the night vision specs from Logan's head. The women scattered from the gunfire, Storm grabbing Wolverine and pulling him to safety. 

Psylocke rushed Xavier and threw a sharp kick to his head, taking off his goggles, causing them to clatter to the floor. His indignant roar echoed through the area, and the White Queen jumped on Psylock's back. 

Logan was kneeling on the ground, searching for one of the fallen goggles as Storm ripped Emma away from Betsy and threw her on the ground. Emma struck back and slammed the heel of her shoe on the back of her head, causing her to drop to the ground and roll against the wall, landing on a pair of the goggles.

She picked them and threw them, hitting Wolverine in the back of the head. He picked them up and quickly dodged the shot sent by Xavier, blindly. Storm kneed the White Queen in the abdomen harshly, hearing the air slam from her lungs as she let her drop. Adjusting her glasses she saw Psylocke take out the bomb and place it on a wall. Wolverine and Xavier were slinging it out on the other side of the room, the slaps of flesh against cheek and stomach ricocheted off of the walls as White Queen and Storm traded blows. 

"Are you done? What's that noise?" Angel's voice came over her headset anxiously, distracting her slightly from her wiring. 

"We're just a little busy love." She said, biting her wire cutters as she held two wires together, splicing them.

"I can figure, you're trackers are moving around fast, but in the same area."

"They're-" She was cut off by the boot of Ororo slamming into the wall beside her head. "In a bit of a tiff. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Planting the bomb now." Betsy put her fingers to the wall and concentrated, feeling the vibration that comes from a lot of people talking in a small room. She smiled and backed away, her work done.

Emma screamed as she connected her foot with the side of Storm's ribs, but feeling the sting of the jab on her neck. It was getting harder to breathe, and she was slowing down. Sheer determination was pushing her on.

"We've got to get out of here." Psylocke said quietly into her headset, watching Storm and Wolverine react. "It's planted, which one of you have the trigger?"

"I do." Storm gritted as she deflected another blow. "What's the yield?"

"An eighteenth of a gigaton." Wolverine's eyes opened wide as he punched Xavier one last time. The older man fell to the ground, groaning, but not rising again. He looked over and saw Storm slam Emma into the wall, delivering a knock out punch as well. The quiet was deafening.

"Let's go." Psylocke rushed past them, and they all ran down the hall, looking for a way out.

"An exit would be nice!" Storm said, coming to locked doors.

"Gateway is out! And the doors are locked on their own…I don't think we can open it." Bishop said quietly as he furiously tapped. His sister and friends were almost pounding on their keyboards, trying to cajole the safety of their friends out of it. Angel and Forge were sweating it out beside them, silent to ensure they wouldn't distract the vital work. 

"We're going to get you out sweetie." Angel said, intense worry evident on his face. Psylocke smiled as they ran.

"There was never any doubt." The headset went dead, and Betsey frowned, looking at the others, who stopped in shock at the lack of sound.

"Dead air? What's going on?" Logan asked, tapping the side of his apparatus.

"Not dead air, a hampering shield. Damn. Something's active near here. We need to get out." Ororo said, readjusting her load. "Good thing we took these from those two, or they could disable the bomb." She looked at Logan, who was peering up in the ceiling. "What is it?"

"A trap door into the vents."

"So? Who's to say that the door isn't electronically wired as well?" Betsey frowned, sweat on her brow.

"Who's to say it isn't?" Logan held out his arms as Ororo dropped the goggles in them as she ran down to the end of the corridor. After a few quick steps she threw herself into tight backflips, catapulting to her feet and springing back on her hands, using her upper body to fling herself high into the air. Her feet hit the ceiling, breaking open the trap door. It was old and dilapidated, clearly forgotten as the matrix was pasted over the building.

"Bingo!" Betsy sang as she ran to the wall, running up the side and into the vent. Storm followed her, then Logan, pulling the lid closed again. 

"Which way?" He hissed, not minding the view of Ororo's posterior as they moved along. They stopped abruptly and Logan's face came in contact with the tight leather. Ororo laughed and scooted forward.

"I don't know. Gateway or Bishop would be talking about now…" Betsy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait…do you guys feel that?" Ororo asked, stilling herself.

"No, what is it?"

"Air."

"We're in a vent."

"No, I smell outside in the air…we're close to ground." Ororo felt the hair that had come out of her braid brush against her face. The strands were moving behind her. "Straight ahead."

*

"What happened." Xavier asked thickly, his jaw hurting horribly. He groaned and shifted, gasping as he realized he had a broken rib.

"We got our asses kicked, what did you think? And they took our goggles!" Emma said breathlessly, trying to stop the pitch black room from spinning. 

"Damn. We need to go. I don't want to be around when we let them out. I knew she was a wimp. She couldn't even kill me." Xavier laughed.

*

"Are we far enough?" Logan panted as they ran full sprint through the woods. All three of them could run a three minute mile, and they had been running for almost ten. 

"Yes." Ororo turned around, and found she could see the compound still. "It will blow everything up?"

"Everything." Betsey reassured her, taking her hand. Ororo pushed the button, and the ground moved beneath them. As they watched, all of the above ground structures collapsed helplessly. An explosion erupted from the split earth, smelling of oil and machinery.

"Rest in peace Jean, Erik."

*

Ororo walked out of the courtroom, mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. The fifth straight week of her testimony alone, and she started to dread the oppressive court room. Her heels clicked against the stone steps, and she relished the breeze that blew through her skirt as she closed her eyes. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Disappearing. Just vanishing off of the face of the earth. I wonder if anyone would miss me."

"I would, for one. Could I come with you?"Ororo smiled and turned to Logan. 

"I don't know. You're not particularly likeable."

"Well damn. I guess I won't give you the rest of my life."

"Well, maybe an arraignment could be made." She laughed and kissed him. 

"Now that's better. Don't you want to get out before the vultures get here?" Ororo turned as she heard the pounding feet against the pavement. "Too late." Reporters rushed them yet again, and they both plastered on a tolerant smile.

"Mrs. McLean, what do you think of the allegations of your involvement of the destruction of the Laughlin Compound?" A nameless reporter asked.

"They're not true. I've testified on that subject for a whole week, and that has never come to light. I am innocent of everything but fleeing for my life."

"Mr. McLean, in lieu of your recent marriage to your wife, how do you feel about losing your job in the FBI?" Logan's jaw hardened, but he answered the question.

"The FBI protects itself, even at the expense of one of it's own. The government's cracking down on the agency, and so they let me go. But that's another time in my life, and I'm glad it's over." He put his arm around Ororo's waist and led her away from the throng of people, towards a late model BMW. They got in and it sped away.

"Thanks guys." Ororo said as they moved along. Warren shrugged as Betsy smiled back at them.

"Not a problem. Those guys can definitely get on your nerves." She looked out the window as the scenery changed. Without another word she passed back a small laptop, a scene frozen on its screen.

"What's this?" Logan asked, taking it and pressing play.

"You'll see." The picture played out, a balding man stepping out of a limo, going into an ancient castle in Europe. The man was unmistakable, and Ororo tensed. The little movie froze again, a total facial shot with chilling clarity. Charles Xavier stared back at the anonymous camera.

"It never ends." He said, his voice filled with bitter shock.

"That it doesn't." Ororo looked down sadly as she placed her hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the small life growing within her. Would she and her family ever be safe?


End file.
